Back to School
by Superpicklechops
Summary: AU fic about the characters meeting in high school. They attend the Caroline Butler Institute for troubled teens and Jane starts out shy and worried but then he meets Lisbon... Happy story with a few exciting twists, much better than this awful summary! Rated T now because there's some more violence and some bad language. Not too much though! Enjoy!
1. First Day

_Author's note: I've always wanted to write a Mentalist fic about high school, so here it is! I tried to set it in America but I'm actually from Britain so sorry for any discrepancies about the school system or anything. I only know about American schools from films. Hopefully it's fairly realistic! Enjoy! _

Patrick Jane stepped out of the car and shouldered his new blue backpack over his school blazer. His social worker wished him luck with his day and pulled away from the drop off point. He liked his social worker, Kristina Frye. She never talked down to him and seemed to understand his troubles, being an ex-psychic herself. Patrick was sent to Palm Desert Social Housing after running away from the circus and his abusive father. He remembered refusing to do a reading that day, and his dad getting more than mad… Patrick blinked heavily and shook the memory out of his head, looking up at the oppressive building in front of him. The red brick made the place seem dark and shadowy and the large white steps leading up to the doors were oversized and scuffed with shoe marks. The name "CAROLINE BUTLER INSTITUTE" was written in large black letters above the door. Patrick wasn't overly happy about being sent here. CBI was an institute for troubled teens, he didn't consider himself to be troubled, perhaps just less sociable than other teenagers but nevertheless, here he was. Patrick sighed heavily, shifted his bag on his shoulders and began his way up the large white steps. He passed many groups of teenagers chatting and playing. He gave a wide berth to the group that was fighting and approached the large wooden doors. Everything seemed so big and overwhelming. Patrick was walking along the concrete towards the door when a brunette girl ran past, barging him with her shoulder. He fell forward, stopping himself from completely falling with his hands.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…"

The brunette had stopped and put a hand on Patrick's arm to help him steady himself.

"Oh, I was in such a rush, I didn't mean…"

"That's ok…"

Patrick looked down, shuffling his feet. The brunette was flustered but calmed down with his soft, quiet words. She looked up with beautiful green eyes.

"I'm Teresa, Teresa Lisbon. I'm in 8th grade."

Patrick looked up.

"I'm in 8th grade too"

Patrick half smiled then fiddled with the front of his jumper. He was a bit worried. He'd noticed all the other boys just wore shirt, tie and blazer but he wore a black jumper vest over his shirt; he thought it looked smarter. Teresa seemed to notice his worry.

"I think you look real smart."

She smiled at him, a cheeky grin. Patrick couldn't help but smile back.

"What class you got first?"

"Uhh…"

Patrick dug out an already crumpled timetable from his pocket.

"It says English."

Teresa grabbed his arm and pulled him through the main door.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is. We're gonna be late!"

Patrick ran along behind Teresa through a maze of graffiti filled corridors, stopping at a lighter coloured door. Patrick could hear a male teacher speaking inside.

"We're late…"

Teresa whispered as she quietly opened the door. Patrick followed slowly.

"Ah, Teresa. Late as usual!"

The male teacher had turned from his board, clutching a pen between his hands.

"Luckily for you I haven't yet taken attendance."

"Sorry Mr Wainwright…"

Teresa walked past a row of desks, taking a seat near the back. Patrick stood by the door, looking for somewhere to sit. All the class were staring at him.

"Hello, you must be Patrick."

Mr Wainwright walked over and shook his hand. Patrick shuffled his feet and stared at the floor.

"Do you want to introduce yourself Patrick?"

He looked up. The class stared back at him apprehensively. He had already guessed why every individual was at the school and had worked out that Mr Wainwright may not be as nice as he seemed- that he was hiding something. He couldn't help reading people as he saw them, which was why he spent a lot of the time staring at the floor.

"I'm Patrick Jane. I'm new here. I've never been to school before."

A few murmurs rippled through the class. Mr Wainwright quietened them with his hand.

"Thank you Patrick. You can sit over there by Teresa. Just don't take any tips from her about time keeping."

Mr Wainwright shot a glance at Teresa, who smiled innocently.

"Right, attendance. Warren? Smith?"

The teacher continued to call names.

"Lisbon."

"Yes Sir."

Teresa leaned over to Patrick's desk.

"They only use surnames in the register…"

Patrick slumped in his seat. He didn't like his surname. People made fun of it for sounding like a girl. He waited for the giggling.

"Jane…"

"Yes sir…"

Patrick mumbled. The class sniggered as he slumped down further in his seat. Teresa shot him a concerned glance.

"Ok class, let's get on with Shakespeare."

Patrick sighed. He knew all of Shakespeare's works, word for word, in order. This could be a boring day.

English dragged on for a whole double lesson. At one point, Patrick had been asked why he wasn't doing the work and his answer had got him a laugh from his class members, and a swift first detention from the teacher, for supposedly 'lying.' Patrick tried to explain that he _did_ know all of Shakespeare's work already but only succeeded in adding an extra 5 minutes to his after school detention. The class had been disruptive the whole lesson; no surprise, it being a school for troubled teens. Teresa was to be kept behind for 5 minutes for being wrongly accused of throwing a rubber at the teacher's head along with another boy who had thrown a pencil.

Patrick left the classroom, thankful that the un-disciplined lesson was over. Mr Wainwright knew how to give detentions, practically handing out one to everyone in the class but no-one behaved anyway. Patrick leant against the wall outside, waiting for Teresa as he didn't know where to go for break time and didn't know who else to ask. He stood outside the classroom and thought. He knew why the teacher was no good with discipline; he was scared. He pretended to be tough but wasn't. Sometimes Patrick wished he couldn't read into people so easily. He just wanted to be normal.

His train of thought was interrupted by a large boy standing in front of him. There were two other boys next to him, all three clearly older than Patrick.

"What's your name new kid?"

Patrick guessed the boy in the middle was the ring leader; the other two just followed him, nodding after he finished speaking.

"I said what's your name?"

The main boy stepped towards Patrick, causing him to press up against the wall.

"Um… Patrick…"

He mumbled the words looking down at his feet. He older boy laughed.

"What's your _surname?_"

The boy was patronising. Patrick knew that he already knew his surname.

"Jane…"

Patrick's voice was quiet and low. The three bullies erupted into laughter. He didn't think it was that funny.

"You hear that. Jane! Jane's a sissy girl. You know what we do to sissy girls…"

The other two boys nodded and moved in closer. Patrick breathed heavier and thought quickly. He hated conflict.

"Stop!"

The older boy lowered his raised fist.

"You don't have to do this. You're just trying to fill up that macho man void in your life that occurred when your abusive dad left you."

The main boy twitched.

"What…"

"You're just scared and hide behind this tough exterior to block out all the pain you feel inside. Hurting other people doesn't achieve anything…"

Patrick's heart was beating fast.

"Shut up! You bastard…"

The older boy's face contorted to anger and he raised his fist behind his head. Patrick flinched and covered his head with his hands, expecting the blow.

"Sam, leave him alone!"

Patrick uncovered his face to see the older boy turned away, facing two younger boys standing defiant in the corridor.

"Oh look, Bert and Ernie are saving the girl."

The taller of the younger boys stepped forward with his hands on his hips.

"It's Wayne and Cho, for your information and he looks pretty damn like a boy to me."

The other younger boy stood solemnly behind his friend with his hands behind his back. The taller lad stood firm as the older boy stepped right up to his face.

"You're asking for it…"

Patrick expected a fight to ensue however at that moment, the English room door swung open and Mr Wainwright walked out, followed by Teresa and the other class member.

"Sam…"

Mr Wainwright stood on the spot, staring at the older boy who proceeded to stand up straight, glaring at the younger two lads. He mouthed a threat to them and then sauntered over to Patrick, who tensed up.

"You better watch you back mate, cause you've got it coming…"

With that, the three older boys walked off down the corridor, followed by a relieved looking Mr Wainwright. Teresa walked over to the younger boys.

"What was that all about?"

The solemn faced boy answered, walking over towards Patrick.

"Just Sam Bosco trying to be all hard- ass again. You alright mate?"

Patrick nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Kimball Cho, most people call me Cho. That's Wayne."

The taller boy stepped forward,

"Wayne Rigsby."

"I'm Patrick Jane. Uh, thanks for helping me just then…"

Wayne smiled.

"It's alright. Sam Bosco's a bully. Picks on anyone he can see. You better watch out for him. You annoyed him some…"

Patrick nodded.

"I just told him what he already knew inside. I guess people don't wanna hear that sort of thing…"

Wayne began to walk down the corridor, gesturing for Patrick to walk with him.

"Nah, I think Sam would use any excuse to hit someone. Just the way he is."

Cho interjected.

"He picked on me when I first got here, just for looking at him. Just stick with us, you'll be fine."

Patrick smiled.

"Thanks."

Teresa coughed loudly.

"What about thanking someone who helped you to your English class…"

She smiled her cheeky smile again.

"What? Thank someone who made me late…"

Teresa laughed.

"It wasn't that that gave you a detention. Do you actually know the whole works of Shakespeare?"

Patrick chuckled as he walked into the school canteen with his new friends.

"Sure I do. You wanna hear?"


	2. Friends

_Author's Note: Big thanks to ForsetiPurge for helping me to understand the American school system amongst other things! And thank you to House ever and CookiesForMe for the lovely reviews! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!_

Break time had finished quickly. After Teresa's five minute detention they had only had ten minutes to relax. Most of it had consisted of Patrick reciting scenes from Shakespeare's plays and the other guys banging their heads on the table from boredom jokingly. It had been a laugh. Patrick was walking to his next class, History with Cho, and smiled to himself. He thought this school would be boring and horrible. Of course, the lessons were boring, especially since he knew everything they were teaching (so far) but he'd never counted on making friends so easily. He got on well with Cho and Wayne but especially well with Teresa. He'd always been quite shy and unsociable when he wasn't performing on stage and was even shy now walking down the corridor with Cho, but when he was with Teresa; he seemed to be a different person.

"Here we are."

Cho pointed to another plain door, motioning for Patrick to go in whilst keeping his expressionless face.

"Thanks."

Patrick walked into History, which followed almost the exact same pretence as English, except luckily this time Patrick did not receive a detention.

The class had been equally as disruptive however the teacher had managed to control them more than Mr Wainwright had. Patrick wasn't too sure he liked Mr Wainwright, he was sure there was something bad about him.

He and Cho had returned to the canteen after History, to the table they had sat at during break. Patrick sat down and looked quizzically at Teresa, who had a red haired girl sitting next to her quietly reading.

Patrick mouthed to Teresa, pointing at the girl:

"Who's that?"

Teresa nodded in realisation and spoke aloud.

"Ah, Grace, this is Patrick. He's new."

Grace looked up from her book, Pride and prejudice. Patrick waved.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Jane. I started today."

Patrick smiled and Grace smiled shyly back.

"I'm Grace Van Pelt. I started about a month ago so I guess I'm still kind of new…"

Patrick smiled warmly.

"I guess us new kids have to stick together!"

Grace smiled and returned to her book. Teresa spoke to Patrick.

"Yeah but you still need someone with experience to help you out. I've been here since I was six. So has Cho and Wayne came when he was eight so not everyone is new!"

Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd been here so long… how come?"

Teresa looked down into her lap nervously and Patrick immediately regretted asking.

"Sorry…"

"Nah, it's ok. My mum died in a car crash when I was six, and my dad started drinking. We just don't usually talk about that stuff. That's the sort of stuff you say to your counsellor."

Patrick looked confused.

"Counsellor?"

"Yeah, we have to go once a week. With any luck you'll get Minnelli, he's great."

Patrick smiled, trying to improve the dampened mood.

"Cool, how will I know when I have to go?"

Teresa chuckled.

"You worry about everything! They'll come and get you from your class!"

Patrick looked down.

"Oh right…"

Teresa hadn't meant to upset him.

"I just mean, you seem to worry more than most people…"

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

Teresa smiled at Patrick, her green eyes glowing.

"Not that that's necessarily a bad thing!"

Patrick smiled back.

"You wanna go get food?"

Teresa stood up. All the other guys had already got dinner. She smiled inwardly to herself, not sure whether she was happy about getting food or happy about going alone with Patrick. She hid her smile as she got up and stood next to Patrick.

"Sure, there's a big queue though…"


	3. Counselling

_Author's note: Thank you so so much Special Agent Baker, House ever and CookiesForMe. Your reviews and support mean so much to me! I hope I don't disappoint with the next chapter. I tried to make it longer; within the limited amount of time I had to write it! Enjoy!_

The queue for lunch had been interesting. Teresa and Patrick had talked about their lives before CBI. Patrick hadn't really spoken to many people about his past, not even his roommate, but he felt he could trust Teresa. He presumed she must trust him, by her telling him everything about how her dad abuses her and her brothers. He was shocked at how bad it was. He admired her for her bravery. Patrick then confided in Teresa about his unsociable ways and about reading people, which resulted in him having to try and read her mind. Teresa just giggled when Patrick said she was thinking of him.

"How could you not be, I'm standing right here!"

Teresa blushed and hit Patrick jokingly on the arm. The long wait wasn't worth it for the slop they got as food. Patrick made a face as he swallowed the mush, which made his friends laugh and Teresa spit her juice back out all over the table. Lunch break was good and science had started out alright, they were using Bunsen burners. However the class was interrupted by a large man walking in.

"Patrick Jane?"

He looked up from the flame of the burner.

"Could you come with me please?"

Patrick removed his safety goggles, picked up his bag and left with all the students' eyes on him. Patrick presumed it must be his counselling session, his heart sunk. "Right in here."

The bald man directed Patrick towards an oak door. He got even more worried when he noticed the sign said 'Principal's office.'

The bald man sat on a small red chair in the corner and Patrick was told to sit on the chair in front of the desk. The principal was also bald, not as large but quite ominous and threatening. Patrick sunk in his seat slightly, his feet swinging above the ground on the oversized chair.

"Hello Patrick. I'm principal Bertram. I heard you were having a little trouble with bullies…"

The Mr Bertram was condescending. Patrick immediately took a disliking to him. His eyes widened at the mention of bullies. His voice croaked out quietly.

"Who said that sir?"

"Mr Wainwright said Sam Bosco gave you a bit of hassle outside English this morning, but don't worry son, we'll deal with him accordingly."

Patrick's heart rate rose. He sat up in his chair.

"Oh no sir, that's alright, he didn't do anything…"

Mr Bertram interrupted.

"No no, the safety of our students is key. He'll be disciplined…"

Patrick was panicking. He didn't want any trouble. That was the last thing he needed. Patrick protested.

"But sir…"

"Enough. It'll all be sorted."

Patrick slumped in his seat.

"Now, this is Mr LaRouche. He'll be your counsellor that you'll meet with every week."

Mr LaRouche stood up from the corner and nodded. Patrick felt even more upset, first about the bullies and now he had to talk to a counsellor he didn't know. He didn't even have Mr Minnelli who he knew was nice. Patrick sighed.

"Your first session will be now. I'm sure sir will direct you to the room."

LaRouche stood up, grunted some words Patrick didn't catch and walked out the door. Patrick sulkily followed him with his head down. The room was just down the corridor. It was small, quite cosy with two multi-coloured beanbags in one corner, a desk on the far wall with two chairs on opposite sides and a large bookcase on the left wall with numerous psychology books arranged neatly on the shelves. Patrick was directed to the chair opposite the desk and sat down slowly. LaRouche took his time arranging some papers that were scattered on the desk. He looked up, putting some glasses on as he did so.

"Patrick Jane. Arrived today from Palm Desert Social Housing after being abused multiple times by your lone father, in the circus it says here…"

LaRouche consulted the papers in front of him. Patrick swallowed and nodded slightly.

"We're going to have to talk about what happened with your father Patrick. What happened?"

Patrick blinked back tears.

"Nothing…"

His voice squeaked.

"Then why are you here. You'll have to confront the truth sooner or later. What happened Patrick?"

Patrick didn't like the way LaRouche was conducting the session. It felt like an interrogation. Patrick frantically wiped a tear that had begun to roll down his cheek.

"You should know what happened sir; you've got it all written there."

Patrick didn't want to talk. He hadn't even told Teresa the whole truth. LaRouche sighed.

"I want to hear it from you…"

Patrick couldn't control the tears that sprang from his eyes. His anger built up. He burst out.

"I don't want to tell you about it! Why should I tell some guy I've only just met about my personal life?!"

"That's enough."

LaRouche's face had begun to go red.

"Just because you want to be in control and have people do what you say doesn't mean I should tell you!"

Patrick stood up. LaRouche followed, standing very tense.

"Stop it."

"You control your wife by scaring her and beating her but it doesn't mean you can control everyone else!"

LaRouche clenched his fists.

"What?"

Patrick couldn't control his anger.

"You're a horrible sadist who takes pleasure from other people's misfortune…"

Patrick's sentence was cut short. LaRouche's fist slammed the desk.

"ENOUGH!"

The silence in the room was horrible. Only LaRouche's heavy breathing was audible. He stood rooted to the spot, his hands still clenched.

"Go to the principal's office…"

LaRouche's voice was hard and threatening. Patrick grabbed his bag.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly."

LaRouche turned around. Patrick left the room and walked to Bertram's office. The door was closed and he could hear voices so he sat himself on the seat outside. Patrick put his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to burst out like that. He couldn't face up to what had happened in his past, especially not in front of a horrible man like LaRouche. He hadn't even been totally honest about what happened with his social worker. Patrick was hiding a dark secret that was tearing him apart. He needed someone to keep him sane and safe, someone he could trust completely. He didn't know anyone that well enough to do that. Who was he closest to? He thought, then looked up from his hands. Of course.

Teresa…

Bertram sat silently behind his desk as LaRouche explained exactly what had happened. Patrick noticed he was exaggerating slightly, saying that Patrick had got slightly violent but he was in no position to argue. He sat silently, as the principal nodded and looked deeply at him. LaRouche finished and sat down. The principal leant forward.

"Now Patrick, that wasn't very appropriate behaviour was it?"

"No sir."

He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

"Not such a great start on your first day. I'll have to watch out for you as a trouble maker now Patrick. Keep an eye on you."

Patrick nodded.

"I think an apology to Mr LaRouche is in order. Stand up, sort that tie out and speak up."

Patrick hated being ordered around, especially from a pompous control freak like Bertram. Nevertheless, Patrick stood, adjusted his tie and looked at a smug looking LaRouche.

"Sorry sir."

Patrick spoke quietly and moodily. Why should he do this? It wasn't his fault that LaRouche was horrid. Bertram spoke.

"What are you sorry for Patrick?"

"Sorry for shouting at you and lying."

Patrick looked contemptuously at LaRouche, who sat cross legged smiling. Bertram continued to be a pain.

"Who are you addressing Patrick, repeat the apology."

Patrick sighed, pompous little…

"Sorry for shouting and lying… sir."

He added with as much squalor as he dared.

Bertram was finally content. He sat down and addressed Patrick.

"Thank you. We'll have none of that behaviour from now on or there will be worse consequences. I will assign you a new counsellor and you will behave and be co-operative when he comes to collect you. This is your warning Patrick. Off you go back to science."

Patrick picked up his bag, looked from a content looking Bertram to a smug looking LaRouche. He eyeballed him warily as he walked from the office. He hated LaRouche. He had it in for him. He was sure. This was only his first day for goodness sake! At least he was getting a new counsellor. Patrick walked back into science with only ten minutes before the end of lesson. None of his friends were in his class so he had no-one to talk to. He sat and listened to the teacher drone on about magnesium sulphate. His originally good first day had gone downhill. He thought he might get on ok, he made new friends and the classes weren't so bad, but now with Bertram trifling with bullies, with Patrick in his bad books and LaRouche having it in for him, Patrick doubted whether school was going to be that good after all…


	4. Diary

"Why are you so late Patrick?"

He'd just got into Kristina's car after his detention. He wasn't very happy and Kristina could tell.

"I had detention for knowing the whole works of Shakespeare."

Kristina pulled away from the school and laughed.

"Why would you get a detention for that?"

Patrick smiled, Kristina always backed him up. He liked her for that.

"Teacher didn't believe me. He said I lied. I could have shown him but he just kept adding time to it when I spoke."

"Well that's not such a good start Patrick."

Patrick looked at Kristina.

"It gets worse…"

Kristina looked at him sceptically.

"How worse?"

Patrick knew he would have to be honest with her, they trusted each other and she'd find out sometime anyhow.

"Well, I got called into the principal's office because outside English some boy called Sam was being horrible to me. Principal said he'd sort it out but I don't want him to, he'll just make it worse…"

"You don't know that. This Sam, he didn't hurt you did he?"

Kristina looked at him with a worried expression on her face. She cared for him like he was her son.

"No, no he just threatened."

Kristina's hunched shoulders relaxed and she muttered "good" under her breath.

"But Bertram might make it worse… anyway, then I had to go to some crap counselling session…"

"Patrick, language!"

Patrick smiled. He knew she didn't give a damn about whether he swore.

"I'm sorry; I had to go to some _bloody awful _counselling session…"

Patrick faked an over the top British accent and made Kristina laugh. Patrick giggled and carried on.

"Well it was with some guy called LaRouche and I could tell he was horrible, and then he started asking personal questions and I couldn't hold it in."

Kristina glanced at him.

"What did you do?"

"I shouted at him that he beat his wife and liked other people's suffering. I got sent to the principal's office again. But he let me off lightly, I only had to apologise."

"That's still not good Patrick…"

Patrick sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't help it. I just told him the truth…"

Kristina pulled the car into the care home and stopped the engine.

"But people might not like the truth…You have to be careful with these things."

Patrick nodded and got out the car. He waved bye to Kristina who went to her office as he ran up the stairs to his room. No-one was there. He presumed they must be in the recreation room. He dumped his bag, grabbed his notebook and went across the hall. He liked the rec room, it had beanbags and books, game consoles and desks but it was always busy filled with the thirty kids who lived here. Patrick preferred privacy. He walked over to the beanbags where his roommate was reading with a frown on his face, clearly engrossed in the book.

"Hey Walter…"

Patrick shared his room with Walter Mashburn, a rich kid whose parents had died in a car crash.

"Oh hey Patrick!"

He looked up from his book and smiled. Walter was nice. Patrick crouched down next to him.

"What times tea?"

Walter searched his brain.

"Uh, 6.30pm I think. Why? You're not going up to the attic again?"

Patrick nodded.

"I like it there, it's quiet."

Walter looked concerned.

"Yeah but the adults don't like not knowing where you are, then they ask me and I have to lie for you…"

"I know, sorry, I appreciate it Walter but I don't want them to know about it, they'll stop me from going there."

Walter sighed and knew he'd been beaten.

"Alright. Be back in time for tea though…"

Patrick smiled and stood up.

"Course I will, it's egg and chips tonight!"

The attic was at the far end of the building. Patrick had to sneak into the corridor with the bathrooms and reach up to grab the hook. There was no ladder so it was a bit of a struggle but he managed to get up and close the hatch behind him. It was fairly small with a sloped roof and a small square window that let in a shaft of light. He'd brought a lamp up and that brightened the room up enough to see what he was doing. He'd taken a beanbag from the rec room, which was no easy feat having an adult in there all the time but he'd managed it. He used a crate as a desk and placed his charcoal black notebook on top of it with his ink pen. He breathed out, thinking over the day. It wasn't bad; the only real good bit was meeting his friends. He opened the book, skipped through the previous pages, which were filled with numbers and letters. He turned the pages further. More symbols blotted the pages. Walter had seen once and asked what they were. Patrick had said they were just random numbers but he was lying. It was his code. He stopped at the next blank page and began to write:

14683 2 5189176 03 J2951 683 81 AL2.

At the start it had took him ages to write the code but now he wrote as quickly as he would with words. The sentence he wrote translated to:

_Today I started my first day at CBI. _

No-one could break his code because there was no pattern to it. The reason he remembered it was because of his memory palace. He had placed rooms with each letter on the door. Inside the room would be its code number or letter, doing something that would help him remember. For instance, the door with the letter S on it would have five snakes in it. So the letter S=5. It had taken him ages to work out and some letters had to have corresponding letters instead of numbers but it worked; and he knew his thoughts were safe. He continued the diary entry:

2 071 8 Z2A7 B29M A8MM76 179758.

_I met a nice girl called Teresa._

Patrick stopped writing and looked up. He smiled as he remembered Teresa's cheeky grin, then his smile faded as he realised where she would be going back to after school. He got up, leaving the book on the crate and left the attic, walking to Kristina's office. He knocked.

"Come in."

Patrick opened the door, closing it behind him.

"Oh hello Patrick! Can I help you with something?"

Patrick sat on the chair.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering whether you could help a friend of mine. I think she needs to come to here with her brothers."

Kristina looked puzzled.

"What you mean come to visit?"

"No, I mean come to stay."

Kristina frowned and put her hands on her lap.

"You see Patrick; we can't help anyone unless a file from the police is handed in. We can't help unless it is serious…"

"But it is serious. She's… their dad is beating them…"

Patrick looked down, remembering Teresa's pained face as she'd told him. Kristina looked pitiful. She wanted to help.

"Patrick, the police have to investigate first, then we can try to help. I'm sorry; it's not that simple…"

Patrick nodded.

"That's ok…"

He was upset, Kristina could tell. She tried to lighten the mood.

"I hear tea's almost ready. Eggs are your favourite…"

Patrick looked up and smiled slightly. Kristina smiled and stood up.

"I'll do what I can Patrick. You know I will. Off you go now…"

Patrick stood up and said thank you. He left and went to the dining hall where he sat on a table by Walter. The eggs were lovely but he couldn't enjoy them, he couldn't enjoy them knowing that Teresa probably wasn't even eating tonight… He dreaded to think what she was going through right now…


	5. Visitor

_Author's note: Thanks again to House ever, Special agent Baker and Cookiesforme for the reviews. Without you guys I would have given up by now. An extra special thanks to Cookiesforme for all the positive messages and inspiration to keep going. Your messages keep making me laugh, and grin stupidly, which makes me laugh really weirdly. Anyway… (Cookiesforme's story, CBI High is epic by the way so check it out) Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!_

Patrick couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept in ages, since his father had begun to be violent. Sleep brought back all the bad memories, all the ones he had confronted and all the ones he had buried. Walter was snoring loudly. Patrick rolled over restlessly when suddenly he heard a tap on the window. He sat up dead straight. The room was black. The wind outside was strong and he could hear the patter of rain on the window. It must be his imagination. He lay back down but the tapping started again, this time louder. Patrick's heart was beating hard and fast as he walked towards the window, drawing back the curtain slowly. He looked around. There was nothing there. Just the drop to the ground below and the tree beside the window… wait… the tree beside the window… Patrick noticed a dark shadow hunched in the branches. He breathed in and removed his shaking hand from the curtain. The figure leaned towards the window, Patrick jumped back and gasped. It was Teresa…

Patrick stepped and unlocked the window. Teresa climbed in quietly, soaked from the continuous rain. Patrick closed the window and whispered to Teresa.

"We can't talk here. Follow me…"

Patrick led Teresa down to the bathroom corridors and assisted her getting up into the attic, which proved very difficult in the pitch darkness. He climbed up, shutting the hatch and turning on the lamp. Teresa was sat in the corner. He noticed a dark shadow under her left eye and she was clutching her stomach. Patrick sat on the opposite side of the crate to her. He stared into her eyes, which were like big black buttons in the darkness.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?"

Patrick sat with his knees up to his chest. Oddly, out of all of his worries, right now he was worrying about being in front of Teresa in his pyjamas. He hugged his knees and looked with concerned eyes at Teresa.

"A girl at school told me. She goes here too. Brenda? I don't know her second name…"

Patrick shook his head. He didn't know anyone called Brenda.

"You ok?"

Patrick asked quietly, glancing at Teresa's hand which remained clutching her side.

"I didn't know who else to go to… Grace still lives at home; her parents would kill her if they caught me there. Wayne lives across town like Cho and I don't know anyone else who could help…"

Teresa had begun to cry. She put her head in her hands and tried to stifle the sobs unsuccessfully. Patrick shifted across next to her and put his arm round her shoulder. He felt awkward but wasn't sure what else to do. He'd never had to comfort anyone else before, he'd only ever been comforted himself.

"What happened?"

Teresa looked up at Patrick, the dark bruise under her eye stained with tears.

"Dad tried to hit Tommy. He's only six! I stepped in and he wouldn't stop. James got bottled on the head trying to help me and I got glass in my side…"

Teresa removed her hand and Patrick saw that her white school shirt was stained red. A sliver of green glass was protruding from her side and she winced when replacing her hand back over the wound.

"James is ok. He's looking after Tommy. Dad passed out and I didn't know what else to do."

Patrick stared at her in shock. How could one person go through all of this? It wasn't fair… Patrick went to stand up.

"We need to go get Kristina. She'll help and we'll call the police…"

Patrick was interrupted.

"No!"

Teresa looked panicked.

"We can't get the police. What if he gets released? Who knows what he'll do then…"

Teresa had begun to cry again. Patrick stood by the crate.

"But, he'll be sent to prison for ages… and you'll get to come here! Kristina said if a police report was handed in…"

"Who's Kristina?"

Teresa asked warily.

"She's my social worker. If a police report gets handed in then she can officially get you and your brothers transferred here!"

Patrick thought it all made sense. That's what had to happen. Teresa stood up shakily.

"Is Kristina nice?"

Teresa looked worried. Patrick reassured her.

"Yeah, she's lovely. She'll do all she can to get you moved here…"

"But what if she can't? What if we all get split up? I couldn't take that…"

Patrick saw Teresa's fear. He nodded. He understood he couldn't convince her.

"Ok. Maybe not tonight… but you can't keep going on living like this… something has to be done…"

Teresa looked at Patrick and smiled.

"Thank you…"

Patrick smiled back.

"No problem. Now let's get that cut sorted…"

He'd helped her down slowly from the attic so not to cause her cut any more pain. Patrick had used all the strength he could muster to bring Teresa down slowly. Despite being small, Teresa was strong and that made her weigh more. Patrick had supported her walking with her arm round his shoulder. He took her to nurse's room downstairs quietly, passing the adult's sleeping quarters as quietly as possible. He had no idea how to bandage a wound but let Teresa remove the glass at her own pace and then he covered the wound carefully with a dressing. Patrick constantly suggested they should go to the hospital, but Teresa refused profusely, saying that the police would have to get involved then. Patrick didn't push it any further; he didn't want to cause her any more distress.

"You should stay here the night, you can't walk back in the dark by yourself…"

Teresa stepped off the medical bench and put her coat on.

"I have to get back to James and Tommy. I can't just leave them with… him…"

Patrick stood by the door blocking her way.

"Well at least let me get Kristina, she can give you a lift. She won't ask any questions I promise…"

Patrick couldn't guarantee that, but nevertheless, he couldn't have Teresa walk home alone.

"No, I don't want any adults involved. Thank you Patrick, but I have to go."

Teresa tried to get past to the door but Patrick stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"If you don't want adults, let me walk you home. I'll stay over at yours and then we'll go to school."

A pained expression filled Teresa's face.

"Patrick…"

He shook his head.

"No, I insist. Let me go get my stuff. Then we'll go…"

Teresa didn't want to argue. In fact she was quite pleased that Patrick would do something like that for her, but she was worried about her dad. What if he was still home? Patrick smiled and led her out the door, back to his room where he put on his school clothes, including the jumper and grabbed his backpack.

"Right… lead the way…"

The walk had taken about ten minutes. Patrick was astonished that Teresa had managed to walk the journey, twice, in her state. Her house was small, semi-detached and old. The back door creaked as the two of them sneaked in. James greeted them in the kitchen; he was younger than Teresa, though not much younger, maybe a year. He was holding Tommy in his arms and gave a puzzled look at Patrick, then spoke quietly to Teresa.

"Who's this guy?"

Teresa took her brother by the arm and talked to him on the other side of the bottle filled kitchen.

"This is Patrick. He helped me. Listen, he's gonna stay the night, he insisted. He can stay in my room."

Patrick looked around the dark room. The sides were littered with beer bottles, some broken and packets of cheap ready meals. The place stunk of alcohol and was filled with dust. He was shocked at how they lived in these conditions. James walked over to Patrick.

"Listen mate, I don't know whether you have a death wish or what but you better keep yourself hidden. The old guy's in the lounge. You might be able to sneak upstairs without him hearing."

Patrick nodded silently. Teresa led him past the lounge, where he heard loud snoring noises. Patrick was scared, but he didn't show it; not in front of Teresa. He had to be strong for her; he didn't want anything to happen.

Teresa's room was small and cosy. It was painted red and had silver butterflies painted in the corners. Teresa pulled out a blanket from under her bed and handed it to Patrick.

"You should sleep over there in that corner. He might not see you if he comes in then…"

Patrick settled down in the far corner of the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, he knew by Teresa's eyes that she wouldn't either. James and Tommy came in and camped out on the floor as well. The room was filled with all their fear. Oddly, the sound of the Lisbon's dad snoring was comforting. At least they knew he was asleep, in a place he couldn't hurt them…

James and Tommy had fallen asleep quickly. Teresa sat up in her bed and looked over at Patrick who was sat in the corner. The clock showed 3.00am and the room was still dark. Teresa slid off her bed and walked towards Patrick. She pulled him into a hug, which he returned. Teresa whispered with a croaky voice, she'd been crying.

"Thank you Patrick."


	6. Trying to help

Teresa sat up. She noticed Patrick was sat up also in the corner. James and Tommy were still asleep. Light filtered through a gap in the thin curtains as she checked her clock. 6.30am. Teresa swung her legs off the bed silently and walked over to Patrick, dodging James as she did so.

"I have to change my school clothes. I'll go to the bathroom; you stay here with these two. Won't be a minute."

Patrick nodded his groggy head. He guessed he must have slept about an hour; he'd had a horrible dream. He shook the memory from his mind and shifted his position on the floor. He heard Teresa in the bathroom but was listening closely for any other movements. As far as he could tell, their dad had not yet woken. Tommy rolled over and opened his eyes. They were green, just like Teresa's. Patrick smiled at him. Poor kid. What chance did he have? Soon after, James woke up, nodded silently at Patrick and took Tommy out of the room, presumably to change. Teresa returned in a fresh blouse and trousers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I prefer your hair down."

Patrick stood up and folded the blanket. Teresa smiled and removed the hair bobble.

"What would you know about hair?"

Teresa asked teasingly, throwing a comb at Patrick, whose curls sprang in multiple directions. Teresa started to pack her school bag.

"You can go wash if you want."

Patrick nodded and washed in the small bathroom, constantly listening out for noises. The clock turned 7.30am and Teresa rounded up James and Tommy.

"Right guys. Time to go."

They tiptoed quietly down the stairs. Patrick could hear commotion in the kitchen, bottles clashing and a man grumbling under his breath. Teresa was breathing heavy. She unlocked the door and gestured for Tommy and James to walk out.

"Hey Tess, what you done with my beer?"

The man walked through the hall. All four children's faces turned to panic. Teresa tried to push Patrick out of the door. It was too late. The drunkard had seen him.

"Who the hell is this kid? TERESA?"

The man tried to run towards them; Teresa pushed a frightened Patrick out of door and attempted to follow but her dad grabbed her arm.

"Right… you…"

The man's fist raised but James kicked him in the stomach, making him relinquish his grip. Teresa ran out the door and all four of them pelted down the street. After they turned the corner they stopped, breathing heavily.

"So that's my dad…"

Teresa's frightened face turned to disgust. Patrick was still shaking.

"Seems nice enough…"

He said sarcastically. Teresa gave him a funny look then stood up straight.

"Let's get to school…"

They were late… again. Both Patrick and Teresa had immediately been taken out of his lesson and to the principal's office. Patrick felt like this was his second home. Bertram sat behind his desk and as Patrick walked in he noticed Kristina sitting on the red chair that LaRouche had previously sat on. The two children sat fidgeting. Bertram stood up.

"So I've heard that last night you went round to see Patrick. Is that right Teresa?"

"Yes sir…"

She glanced at Patrick, as if to tell him not to reveal why. Bertram continued.

"And then Patrick, I presume you went round to Teresa's house?"

"Yes Sir."

"And did you not think that your actions may have worried your guardians?"

Patrick looked at Kristina. She looked worried.

"I had a call from Miss Frye this morning saying you had gone missing Patrick. We only found out what really happened when Walter told us Teresa had visited last night. We put the pieces together."

Patrick felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt Kristina; he only wanted what was best for Teresa. He knew what he had to do.

"Sir, you have to call the police…"

Teresa looked up with startled eyes at Patrick. He stared straight forward. It was for the best.

"Why should I do that?"

"Teresa's dad was violent. It was assault, he needs to be arrested."

Bertram's face creased up as he pondered. Teresa was staring coldly at Patrick.

"Ok. We'll get some and go see him. Is that ok Teresa?"

She stared straight ahead, making no response.

"Fine. You two can go now."

Teresa stood up and left the room, tears welling up in her eyes. Patrick followed quickly.

"Teresa… hey… Teresa, it had to be done. It's for the best…"

Teresa turned on him, her eyes like venom.

"How would you know what's best? You don't have a clue what I've been through! You just got pushed about by your dad for a bit and now you think you know it all! Don't you dare try and tell me what's best!"

Patrick stood, stung by her words.

"But… I… I was trying to help…"

"Well you didn't. Ok?"

"Teresa…"

She turned her back and strode down the corridor. Patrick stood silently on the spot, realising how much he'd upset her. He walked back into the office. Kristina and Bertram were talking.

"Patrick it's very rude not to knock."

Patrick was crying now.

"I don't care. Don't get the police. Nothing's wrong. Teresa doesn't want the police…"

Kristina put a comforting arm around the shaking boy.

"Patrick, we know it's for the best… we'll help her…"

Patrick shook Kristina off him.

"But it's not what Teresa wants… she's scared they'll get split up… I was stupid… I shouldn't have said anything. Now she hates me…"

Bertram walked around his desk next to Patrick. He hated all this sympathy. He didn't need Bertram's false pity.

"Patrick, we'll deal with it. Off you go now…"

Patrick sniffed and walked out the room. Kristina looked over at him with concerned eyes. Patrick slammed the door and stomped down the corridor. He was so upset. He hadn't meant to hurt Teresa. He just wanted her to be safe. Patrick was so upset he didn't even care when Sam Bosco's friends barged him in the corridor, making him fall to the floor. They laughed.

"We'll still get you someday…"

Patrick stood up and brushed himself off. He had to speak to Teresa…

_Author's note: Sorry it's gone a bit sad guys. I promise it'll cheer up. Obviously Patrick's issue with the bullies still needs to be resolved but hopefully it'll lighten up soon!_


	7. The truth

_Author's note: Right, there is no light without darkness so it'll stay a bit dark for the next couple of chapters but then will cheer up! So yay! Thanks for the reviews guys, it means so much. I've said it before but a mega huge epic big thanks and hug to Cookiesforme again for being so inspirational and for cheering me up all the time. This chapter is dedicated to her for being so nice and making me happy! Enjoy!_

It was lunchtime. Patrick hadn't had a chance to speak to Teresa as they had been in separate lessons. He hadn't focused at all. Patrick walked into the canteen; Grace, Wayne and Cho were at the table but Teresa was absent. He walked quickly over.

"Where's Teresa?"

All three of them ignored him.

"Guys, I need to speak to her. Where is she?"

Grace looked up.

"She just left, she was crying. Do you even realise what you've done?"

Grace almost had tears in her eyes; she clearly cared about her friend. Patrick sniffed and nodded.

"I know, I was an idiot. Listen I need to talk to her. Do you know where she's gone?"

Wayne looked up from his lunch. His face was as solemn as Cho's.

"Toilets I think."

Cho stood up and stepped in front of Patrick.

"You've already hurt her enough. Don't hurt her anymore…"

Patrick nodded at him.

"I promise…"

Cho could see he was telling the truth. Patrick ran past him towards the girls toilets. He saw Teresa coming out with red puffy eyes. She clocked Patrick and hurriedly walked the other way.

"Teresa… wait please!"

He caught up with her and blocked her path. She tried to dodge him but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Teresa…"

Patrick's head whipped sideways as Teresa's hand made contact with his face. His cheek burned red and began to sting. Teresa immediately took a step back; seemingly horrified that she'd just slapped him. Patrick wiped tears from his eyes.

"Listen, I tried to stop Bertram but he didn't listen. We need to talk to Minnelli. He'll help…"

Teresa stood on the spot.

"I'm so sorry, really. I just… I just wanted so much to help you. I know what it feels like…"

Patrick looked around him. The corridor was bustling with students. He motioned for Teresa to follow him, which to his relief she did. He walked into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"I know what it feels like to be… abused… and beaten up. You think my dad just hit me a couple of times… It lasted every day for three years. Teresa…"

Teresa had stood quietly with tears rolling down her cheeks. Patrick gulped; he had to tell her the truth, his truth that he had told no-one. He needed her to trust him; she needed to know that he understood. Patrick took a deep breath.

"I've never told anyone this. Not even Kristina…"

Patrick looked down at the floor.

"I used to have a sister… Angela…"

Patrick stopped and tried to speak round the lump in his throat. Teresa had looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Angela was three years older than me… she was so pretty… She used to help out on the psychic readings I used to do. She'd be our assistant."

Patrick shuffled his feet, took another deep breath. He knew he had to continue.

"Well, one time… Angela messed up part of the con… Dad beat her up a bit, like usual but then the guy we'd conned sued my dad for thousands of pounds… That night he went out drinking, Angela was distraught and then Dad came home…"

Patrick started to cry, he carried on.

"He came home and beat her so badly. I tried to stop him… I tried so hard but he hit my head and I got knocked out. When I woke he was passed out on the floor. Angela was missing and I searched for her everywhere… I went outside by the tree where we used to sit…"

Patrick began to sob. Teresa just stood, dazed. Patrick sucked in air and spoke between tears.

"…she was hanging…There was a note, I always carry it round for her…"

Patrick dug a yellowing piece of paper out from the bottom of his bag. Teresa took it from his shaking hands and read:

_Patrick,_

_I'm sorry. I can't go on anymore, not like this. This is the only escape… people must know what he has done. Patrick, make sure people know what he has done…_

_I love you, forever and always._

_Angela_

Teresa was so shocked. He had hidden all of this? For this long? Patrick looked up at her. They were both crying.

"I didn't fulfil her wish. I helped my dad hide her body…"

Patrick's red cheeks were stained with tears.

"I broke her trust… Teresa, I live with this guilt constantly. People must know what monsters they are. Please… I know what you're going through. Just… don't be like me…"

Patrick's tear filled eyes begged with Teresa. He shook as tears fell down his face and splashed onto his small brown shoes. Teresa swallowed and nodded. She stepped towards Patrick who shrank up in himself. Teresa put her hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"

Patrick sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes. Teresa looked up at him.

"Listen, if I'm going to confront my demons and report my dad, you have to do the same… you have to tell the truth about your sister…"

Patrick nodded. He knew what he'd have to do. This was the only way; he'd lived with his guilt for too long.

"Ok…"

His voice croaked and he stepped closer to Teresa. They collapsed into each other and hugged. Tears dampened each other's shoulders; they both knew what had to be done. Teresa knew she had to get out of this life, if reporting her dad was the only way to save her brother's, she was prepared to take the risk. Patrick had bottled up his secret for too long. He had to fulfil his sister's wishes; he had to tell the truth. They both stood in each other's arms, sharing all of their problems and fears through their tight embrace. Here, they both felt safe.

Patrick and Teresa were still hugging when the teacher walked in. He stood awkwardly by the door. Teresa lifted her head from Patrick's shoulder and looked fully into his blue eyes.

"Let's go see Minnelli…"


	8. Minnelli

_Author's note: I literally have too many people to thank! I can't believe how many people like this story! Thanks to all of you that have followed and favourited! Special thanks to all that have reviewed (Mental4mentalist and MumblePhantomFox) but extra special thanks to House ever, Special agent Baker and CookiesForMe for their continued support, without you guys I would have given up! This chapter is dedicated to House ever and Special Agent Baker for being so positive and spurring me on! Enjoy!_

Teresa hurried down the corridor with Patrick in tow. It was the beginning of third period and students were quickly disappearing into classrooms. Teresa dodged a group of boys mucking about and deliberately avoided a group of pouting girls; she'd always hated those types of people. She looked back to check Patrick was keeping up but bumped into someone ahead of her. She turned around, apologising at the same time but stopped in her tracks as she realised it was Sam Bosco. His gang of three idiots stood beside him, looking threatening. Teresa sighed; she'd had enough of Sam picking on her and her friends. She had been a target ever since she'd stood up for James one time. Patrick had stopped behind Teresa, visibly very wary. The gang was blocking the now empty corridor and there was not a teacher in sight.

"What do you want Sam?"

Teresa asked in a monotone voice. She didn't need this, not right now. Sam smiled creepily and cocked his head.

"I want you Teresa!"

The rest of the gang laughed and Teresa stepped back level with Patrick, who had tensed up beside her.

"You know you feel the same way towards me. How about just one little kiss?"

Sam moved towards Teresa but received a hard slap on his cheek from her hand.

"In your dreams, freak…"

Teresa made an attempt to move past Sam but he grabbed her arm forcefully. Teresa tried to pull away but his grip was strong. She could see anger in his thin brown eyes. Sam brought her head closer to his.

"Teresa…"

Patrick stepped forward with his fists clenched by his side. No-one should treat his Teresa this way…

"Leave her alone!"

Sam looked up and relinquished his grip. Teresa stumbled backwards behind Patrick and brushed off her clothes. Patrick stood, trying to look defiant to hide the fact he was shaking. Sam stepped towards him, smirking.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sam pushed Patrick hard on the chest.

"Huh?"

Sam looked back towards Teresa, whose small figure was wound up ready to strike. Patrick stepped in front of her, protecting her from the large boy. Sam stepped right up to Patrick's face and grabbed his shirt with his fist. Patrick's feet lifted from the ground slightly as Sam levelled his face with his own.

"Move…"

Patrick swallowed and attempted to hide how scared he was. He shook his head.

"I said move…"

Anger was building up in Sam's red face. There was a silent pause. Patrick looked at his piercing brown eyes.

"No…"

Patrick wasn't all that sure what happened next, it happened very fast. He dropped to the ground as Sam let go of his shirt but suddenly felt a huge smash on the side of his head. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor by the wall, his head pounding. He saw a huge figure above him and two… no, three figures behind. He noticed the one in the middle was Teresa, being held back by two of Sam's friends. Patrick didn't have long to take it all in. His eyes screwed up and he gasped for air when Sam's heavy boot made contact with his stomach. He writhed on the floor but another blow hit his chest, making his short breaths feel like he was breathing in ash. He could vaguely hear Teresa screaming "stop it" but he couldn't be sure. Patrick put his arms out ahead of him to prevent another blow but Sam's weight crushed on top of his left arm, making him scream in pain. This wasn't the worst he'd had it. Patrick remembered beatings much worse than this from his father… His thought was stopped when he noticed another figure arrive. He was taller, and wearing a suit. Patrick squinted his droopy eyes. The man was grabbing Sam and moving him away from Patrick. He disappeared out of view momentarily the returned to crouch down in front of him with Teresa. She looked overly concerned. Patrick's head nodded to the side and he closed his eyes, feeling a calm wave of darkness creep over him. He let it take him…

Patrick could hear voices, talking quietly. His head felt groggy; he tried lifting it but it was pounding. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids. One eye remained closed but the other looked around carefully. He was in a small cosy room, similar to LaRouche's but more comforting. The way it was laid out made it seem inviting. Patrick shifted on to his side on the soft thing he was lying on. He took a sharp intake of breath as he moved his left arm; he rested it on his lap gently as he sat up, being careful not to cause any more pain. His movement had alerted Teresa and a man sat in the corner on beanbags. Teresa stood up and walked over to him, her face etched with worry.

"How you feeling?"

Patrick licked his lips, his mouth felt dry.

"My head hurts, and my arm…"

He tried to gesture it but winced at the sudden pain.

"You've been unconscious for about a half hour…"

Teresa sat beside him, on the small brown couch. The man had pulled up a chair in front of him. Patrick looked at him apprehensively.

"This is Mr Minnelli."

The grey haired man smiled. Patrick relaxed, it was a genuine smile. He returned a half -hearted smile and lifted his right hand to his head. He felt a lump by his left eye, which would explain why it refused to open and he felt something warm and sticky beside it. Minnelli handed him a tissue to wipe off the blood. Teresa helped guide his hand.

"He hit you pretty damn hard… sorry I couldn't help… they were holding me…"

Patrick held Teresa's hand to stop her wiping his head. He smiled a lop-sided smile, his one open eye gazing at her.

"That's ok. I've had worse. They didn't hurt you did they?"

Teresa shook her head.

"No, Minnelli arrived just in time."

Patrick's shoulders fell and he looked relieved. Minnelli stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry I couldn't get there sooner buddy, I was trying to find you in your class!"

Patrick nodded in understanding. His head still hurt and he didn't want to even try moving his arm. Minnelli noticed Patrick's pain and spoke.

"Now you've woke, I'll get you the nurse…"

Patrick was still sat on the couch, but had a neat sling wrapped round his fractured left arm, and three butterfly stitches on the cut above his closed eye. Nurse Hightower had been nice, Patrick guessed she was going through a tough divorce but decided against mentioning it, seeing as she was friendly. She'd given him some aspirin for his headache, which was lovely considering they were meant to get parental permission for that. Patrick guessed it must have something to do with Minnelli's influence. Once the nurse had left, the trio sat on the beanbags and talked. Patrick discovered that during his half hour blackout session, Teresa and Minnelli had found out from Bertram that her dad had been arrested; an investigation was going to go ahead. This meant a lot of hassle for Teresa, giving evidence and recounting events but she knew it was necessary. Minnelli knew about Patrick's sister so a guilty looking Teresa was obviously the one who'd told him. Patrick reassured her it was fine, he trusted Minnelli; he could tell he was a nice guy. He wanted to help.

"Patrick, I know your father is serving prison time for the abuse you reported, but you're going to have to enter this new evidence. It will increase his time and guarantee you're safety."

Patrick looked scared.

"What if I get punished? For helping him…"

Minnelli tutted and shook his head reassuringly.

"That's not going to happen Patrick. It was a tragic accident. You weren't to know…"

Patrick nodded and accepted Minnelli's words.

"Now listen, because of these current events I have become your counsellor Patrick."

Teresa smiled and looked excitedly at Patrick, who smiled back. Minnelli chuckled and looked at Teresa.

"I'm not that good Tess! Don't big me up so much!"

Teresa laughed and hugged Minnelli.

"I think you're the best."

Patrick watched the short hug; he could tell Teresa saw Minnelli as a father figure, and he saw her like his daughter. Teresa moved away from him and slumped back on her beanbag. Minnelli coughed.

"Thanks Tess. Listen, I've been able to persuade Kristina Frye to let you and your brothers' stay at Palm Desert Social housing while the trial is taking place. I can't guarantee you'll be there permanently afterwards but meanwhile…"

Patrick's face lit up. Teresa was going to stay with him! Teresa saw his wide grin and returned it. She carefully hugged him, trying not to hurt his arm. He hugged her back and breathed in her lovely smell. He felt comfortable in her rough arms as did she in his. Patrick was happy things were finally going well, Teresa might finally be safe and he'd managed to rectify his past. He squeezed Teresa's small body tight to his and felt her head rest against his shoulder. Minnelli stood up and busied himself with something on his desk, he was happy to see Teresa opening up to someone. She squeezed Patrick back. They both remained in each other's arms, comfortable in a place of happiness, safety and complete trust.


	9. Love

_Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to House ever for such a wonderful review which made me grin like the Cheshire cat! Enjoy!_

"Here you are."

Kristina held open the door to a small room with two bunk-beds either side. There was a desk at the far end and a small chest of drawers next to it. Teresa, James and Tommy walked in to the brightly painted room. Their older brother David had already left home. Patrick stood by the door and watched Teresa take in her surroundings. She looked over at him and smiled.

"It's nice!"

Tommy was already busy exploring the top bunks and James was unpacking his clothes. Teresa placed her suitcase on the bed and walked to the door.

"Where's the recreation room?"

Patrick had already told her about it, Tommy looked up with excited six year old eyes and James stood up wearily. Kristina shifted them out the door.

"Patrick can show you."

Teresa and Patrick walked side by side, with Tommy jumping around in front of them. James followed slowly; he was a bit unsure of what was happening, after all he was only twelve. Tommy skipped around like it was Christmas when they reached the rec room. He jumped on the beanbags and tried out every game he could find. James chased him about, looking extremely fed up. Teresa stood by the doors, looking round at all the children being happy and playing. Patrick noticed Walter was by the beanbags again, Tommy was distracting him from his book.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet…"

Patrick led Teresa over to the reading area and Walter stood up, realising Patrick had a lady friend with him.

"Walter, this is my good friend Teresa Lisbon."

He took Teresa's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm Walter Mashburn, Patrick's roommate."

Teresa blushed slightly at the kiss. Patrick's heart fluttered with jealousy but he wasn't sure why. Teresa grinned politely at Walter who sat back down and returned to his book. Patrick took her over to the cluster of tables in the corner and sat down.

"So, you like it here?"

Teresa looked at Tommy fondly as he excitedly dragged James over to a model train track.

"Well he seems to like it!"

Patrick saw how Teresa was watching. It was like she was a protective mother over the boys. He thought it was understandable, seeing as she'd practically raised them alone.

"Tommy's a great kid."

Patrick saw doubt creep into Teresa's eyes.

"You've done the right thing. Look how happy he is!"

Teresa nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose…"

Patrick moved into the seat closest to Teresa so their knees were touching. He put his good arm around her shoulder and leant his head into hers.

"It's all good from here on. I promise."

Teresa nestled her head in Patrick's shoulder until James came over.

"Hey Tess, tea's ready…"

Patrick couldn't sleep again. In fact, he found he rarely slept anymore; which would explain the dark shadows beneath his eyes. Unfortunately he didn't get away with that excuse for the huge black eye he came home with. Kristina had fussed over his arm and head like a worried mother until he reassured her for the tenth time that he was alright. Walter wanted to know what went on but only asked before bed, he said he didn't ask earlier because he didn't want to look silly in front of "the hot girl", whose name Patrick had to remind him of more than once. Walter was now snoring peacefully on the bunk below. The clocked blinked 2.30am beside Patrick's head. He got up and went to the bathroom but instead of going back to his room he opened the attic hatch. He tried to get up but resorted in having to use a chair because of his arm. He knew it would be ok; he'd remove it by morning. The hatch closed and Patrick fumbled for the lamp. The switch illuminated the darkness and Patrick jumped backwards when he saw a shadowy face in the corner. Teresa slid forward and mumbled apologies for scaring him. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief; chuckled at how scared he'd been and moved to sit next to her behind the crate.

"What are you doing up here?"

Teresa looked sceptically at Patrick's fractured arm.

"How did you even get up here!?"

Patrick grinned.

"Have no fear, I'm no magician. I used a chair!"

Teresa laughed quietly and shifted on the floor.

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted somewhere quiet to come. You showed me this place…"

Patrick tilted his head, remembering the night Teresa had asked for his help. Patrick flicked his eyes to an object in Teresa's hands. It was his black notebook.

"What's this?"

Patrick took it out of her hands gently.

"It's my diary. You read it?"

Teresa smirked.

"How could I, it's a load of gibberish!"

Patrick tapped his head thoughtfully.

"Ah well, not to me!"

Teresa grinned and Patrick placed the notebook back on the crate. He was glad Teresa had not asked about his code, although he had a feeling he might have told her even if she had asked.

"It's nice up here. So dark and peaceful…"

Teresa shivered.

"But a bit cold…"

Patrick grabbed a blanket from the corner and leant over to place it round Teresa's shoulders haphazardly, as he tried to do it with one arm.

"That ok?"

Teresa grinned, Patrick's face was close to hers and she looked into his dark mysterious eyes. Patrick smiled back and took her hand in his own, she blushed and looked away embarrassed. Patrick giggled. She turned back to look at him, she hadn't noticed how gorgeous his face was before, his big innocent eyes and his small lips, his dishevelled curls. The black eye made her feel a sense of protectiveness toward him. Patrick smiled a cute half smile. Teresa smiled back; he stroked her hair back away from her face and moved closer. Teresa felt a fizz in the pit of her stomach as their lips touched. It only lasted momentarily but to her it felt like hours. He pulled away slowly and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Love you…"


	10. Lunchtime talks

_Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I had a particularly bad case of writer's block. Also, I'm overwhelmed by all your guys support! Thanks so much! This chapter is dedicated to Special Agent Baker for being so nice and helpful all the time, it makes me happy! Enjoy!_

Teresa blushed. She didn't know what to say. She'd always been so used to burying her emotions but now she had to confront them. Patrick smiled his gorgeous smile that made Teresa's heart flip. Her lips curled into a grin as she gazed at Patrick's cute shadowy face in the darkness; there was only one thing she needed to say:

"I love you too…"

Patrick's smile reached his ears; he leant in and kissed her again. They sat in the attic for a while in silence, holding each other close. Patrick was fiddling with Teresa's hair when she suddenly laughed. He looked puzzled at her.

"Sorry, I just remembered we only met two days ago! Everything has happened so fast!"

Patrick chuckled.

"A lot can happen in two days I guess!"

Teresa looked thoughtfully into the air.

"I've never trusted a boy… well anyone, this quickly before."

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"Me neither. I guess we are both very trustworthy!"

Teresa laughed.

"I think your innocent face has deceived me, Patrick Jane. In only two days at school you've been to see the principal twice and got into a fight!"

Patrick grinned his cheeky grin.

"Perhaps I just attract trouble"

"That's certainly true, you attracted me!"

They both laughed as they sat curled up together on the small beanbag beneath the soft blue blanket. Birds tweeted outside the attic and a shaft of light filtered through a small window in the corner. Patrick noticed.

"The world is waking up…"

Teresa looked over at the light.

"We should probably go back to our rooms."

Patrick stood up reluctantly. Teresa stood and nervously looked at her hands.

"Patrick… maybe we shouldn't… well, you know… be like boyfriend and girlfriend at school yet. I think, maybe it's too soon."

Patrick looked disappointed but quickly hid it with a small smile.

"We'll go as fast as you want Teresa…"

She looked relieved and that made Patrick smile more. All he wanted was her happiness. Teresa got down from the attic first so she could help Patrick down with his bad arm.

"How long did the nurse say that would take to heal?"

Teresa asked as Patrick stepped down off the chair. He looked down at his arm in the sling.

"Uh… I think about two weeks. I only fractured a small bone in my wrist."

"Good."

Patrick picked up the chair in his good hand and walked to the room it came from.

"How come?"

Teresa held the door for him and looked happy.

"Because it's football try-outs in two weeks, almost all the boys go."

Patrick made a screwed up face.

"I don't really like football; I'm more of a chess person myself…"

"Really? You like chess; you drink tea, like you did at dinner, and you wear a jumper over your shirt. Patrick, it's like you're too grown up for your age!"

Patrick stopped outside Teresa's door.

"Well sometimes in life, you have to grow up fast…"

Teresa looked into his eyes in understanding and realised why she felt like she did towards him. They were the same. They'd both shared similar experiences and actually understood each other, not just the fake pity people gave to them. They both had to grow up and be like adults before they should and they both knew the worst side of reality. Teresa suddenly remembered her childhood. Her mum died when she was six, Teresa had to fill her position. It was ok when her dad wasn't drinking, he helped out massively with new born Tommy but everything went downhill on Teresa's tenth birthday. He had begun to drink heavily, her older brother, David had left the year before and Teresa had to try and protect Tommy and James. She remembered often taking the beatings to spare her brothers, taking them to parks in the middle of the night to escape their dad. She thought about what Patrick had been through, they both knew what personal loss felt like. They both understood.

Teresa pushed her thoughts out of her mind and opened the bedroom door quietly; James and Tommy were sound asleep in their bunk. She turned, gave Patrick a short smile and closed the door.

Patrick was sat at the lunch table in the canteen. All the guys were there; Wayne, Cho, Grace and Teresa. Wayne was sitting next to Patrick, stuffing his face with a large sandwich.

"So, he really punched you?!"

Wayne said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, pretty hard…"

Patrick had expected this line of questioning to come up. Cho looked straight faced at him from across the table. He hadn't seen Cho smile once yet.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Sam stood on it… fractured my wrist…"

Grace breathed in sharply through her teeth and made a pained expression on her face.

"Ouch! Sam's not a small guy either!"

"Yeah it hurt quite bad."

Patrick wasn't really bothered about telling everyone what had happened; to him it wasn't a big deal. Wayne finished his sandwich and produced another one from his bag. All the guys rolled their eyes, Patrick guessed Wayne must always eat this much. The boy spoke with his mouthful of ham and cheese.

"So, will it heal before try-outs?"

Patrick looked over at Teresa who smirked.

"Uh… maybe… I'm not that good at football anyway…"

Wayne swallowed and interrupted.

"No, you gotta try out anyway! Grace's dad is the coach!"

Patrick looked over at Grace who blushed.

"Just because my dad's the coach, that's not a reason you should try out. If you don't want to you don't have to."

Cho interjected.

"If you don't want to play football, there's always the baseball try-outs in two weeks. I don't play football either, I prefer baseball…"

Patrick glanced at Teresa who was laughing quietly behind her hand. She knew he didn't like sports. Patrick smiled at Cho.

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

Wayne made everyone laugh by producing a slice of cake from his bag after the second sandwich. He looked at them all obliviously.

"What?"

Grace smiled at him and he smiled back. Patrick saw they both liked each other, no-one else noticed. He put it to the back of his mind as he usually did with all his observations just as Mr Wainwright walked past to the other side of the hall. Patrick watched him as he sat down and spoke to the French teacher, Mrs Donald. He had a realisation. Patrick had had a feeling from the first time he met him something was bad about Mr Wainwright, he had worked it out; Mr Wainwright was having an affair with Mrs Donald. He looked away from the pair and tried to listen to the conversation that was occurring between the group about how to hit a baseball well. He shrugged his new information to the back of his mind once more and wished for the millionth time he couldn't read people. However useful it was he always managed to find out things he didn't really want to know. Patrick finished his cup of tea and joined the flowing conversation, by adding:

"If you want to hit a baseball well, use a bigger bat…"

The group laughed and Patrick even noticed the corner of Cho's mouth curl up. Wayne finished his cake just in time as the bell rang. Grace stood up and spoke to Patrick.

"I think you're in my Spanish class next."

Patrick stood up and held out his good arm toward the door.

"Dirigir el camino"

_Lead the way. _Grace smiled and walked out of the door.


	11. Spanish

_Author's Note: I had bad writer's block again, that seems to be happening often lately. Thanks to all those who have given me suggestions! Enjoy! _

"Repita después de mí: El perro se comió el hueso."

Patrick tediously repeated the teacher; _the dog ate the bone._ He realised he'd made a big mistake by telling her he could speak it fluently, now Mrs Alvarez kept asking him all the questions. There was a Spanish man in the circus that had taught him it.

"Well done!"

Patrick leant his chin on his hands and looked over at Grace, who was well engaged with the lesson. She was a hard worker, he could tell. Mrs Alvarez set the class some work to do and began to walk round the room. Students talked quietly to their peers and Patrick leaned over to Grace.

"How long's your dad been football coach?"

Grace stopped writing, glanced at the teacher who was at the far end of the room.

"About five years. I only started a year ago because of a family tragedy…"

Grace's voice trailed off and she resumed her work. Patrick looked at her pensively. He couldn't work out what it was that had happened, something to do with her mum? Patrick saw from the turn away of her head she didn't want to talk about it. He dropped the matter and instead pretended to look busy as the teacher walked past. She stopped in front of his desk and crouched down.

"Patrick, you're very good at Spanish you know!"

He looked at her smiling face, what was she hiding?

"Thank you."

"How are you so fluent?"

Grace turned and looked at him in interest at this point.

"Uh, a friend taught me. He was Spanish…"

Patrick picked up his pen and began to work to prevent any more questions. Mrs Alvarez walked off but Grace continued to look at him.

"What did you do before you came here?"

Grace was innocently asking, clearly interested by Patrick's mysterious past.

"Um, I was in the circus, as a psychic…"

Patrick kept his answers blunt, not to be rude but it was a subject he was sensitive about. He'd never liked the circus, and certainly not the life that had come with it.

"Oh right… Have you ever been horse riding?"

Grace changed the subject swiftly, as she could see it was affecting him. She'd only meant to be inquisitive. Patrick was slightly shocked by the sudden change in mood.

"No, never."

Grace smiled at him, the first proper smile he'd seen her give.

"You should come round mine one day! I have a horse, Teresa and the guys have ridden once, you could go round slowly cause of your arm. I think you'd like it!"

Patrick's eyes lit up, he'd never tried anything like that before and the offer of Grace's friendship made him even happier.

"That would be great! But I guess you should invite the other guys too…"

Grace nodded as she thought it over in her head.

"Sure, I'll ask my mum tonight, maybe tomorrow after school?"

Patrick made a mental note, so it's not a problem with her mum then… He dismissed it and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great!"

Grace seemed content as she settled back to her work; she seemed to value friendship greatly. Mrs Alvarez gained Patrick's attention from the front of the class.

"Patrick, seeing as you were talking, what is horse in Spanish?"

He smiled at the irony.

"Caballo, miss."

Patrick was standing outside the school gates, waiting for Teresa and her brothers to come out. They got a lift with him now, but Kristina had not yet turned up. Wayne, Cho and Grace had just left to grab a good seat on the school bus as Patrick leant against the wall.

"She not here yet?"

Patrick turned and saw Teresa walk outside with Tommy and James in tow.

"Nah, she can sometimes be late, she has to get Walter from across town…"

Teresa stood against the wall beside him as Tommy bored James with a toy monster he had found.

"How was Spanish?"

"Meh…"

Patrick stuck his good hand in his jacket pocket as Teresa laughed at his reply.

"Grace says she might invite us to horse ride tomorrow after school."

"Oh cool. Would Kristina still be able to pick up the boys?"

Patrick looked over at James who gave him a 'help me' look. He was clearly bored of Tommy's child- like ways. Patrick nodded.

"Sure. Hey Tommy, what's that you got?"

Patrick crouched down to the young boy sat on the floor. He looked excitedly up at him and presented a small green plastic monster that had moveable arms.

"See, you can turn its head too!"

Tommy demonstrated and Patrick made an enthused face.

"Cool! So what's its name?"

Tommy screwed up his small face and thought deeply. His face spread into a wide smile, reminiscent of Teresa's.

"He's called Patrick."

Teresa was watching and chuckled. Tommy grinned at her.

"Look, he can do backflips and he can fly!"

Tommy went off in his own little world as Teresa watched fondly. Patrick stood up.

"I wish!"

James stood next to them, hunched up in himself. Patrick saw he was shy, a trait Teresa carried but tried not to show.

"You're good with kids Patrick. Tommy's great but he can be a bit excitable!"

"Thanks, he's a good kid."

Teresa stepped out and grabbed Tommy's arm to stop him from going into the road with his flying monster. She noticed Sam Bosco walk across the car park with a younger boy, his brother. Patrick noticed too and stood still. Sam had been suspended for a week but was obviously collecting his brother from school. He looked emotionless at Patrick who stared back, but then looked at Teresa in a different way. Patrick saw his eyes seem lustrous, full of want. He could tell he genuinely liked Teresa; he just never had the means to express it correctly. Patrick nodded at the boy, who nodded back. In that moment, when there was no expectation to be tough or powerful, Sam had shown his true self; a scared, good hearted boy who had fallen into the wrong crowd and who dealt with the problems in his life through violence. Patrick could see, beneath it, Sam was an ok lad. Just then Kristina pulled up; Walter waved from the back seat of the seven seater. Kristina stopped and motioned for the clan to get in the car. All four children called shotgun and raced to the door, Patrick Jane winning by a finger tip…


	12. Cho's secret

_Author's Note: Writer's block again… (Sad face) Hopefully this chapter is ok…_

Patrick was sat next to Teresa at the lunch table the next day; Wayne was stuffing himself with a huge sandwich as usual and Cho was reading. Patrick squeezed Teresa's knee under the table and gave her a cheeky grin. She slapped his hand away teasingly but he caught it and squeezed it tight. Wayne gave them a weird look but they both just smiled at him innocently. At that moment, Grace arrived and sat down.

"So, my mum says you guys can come over tonight…"

Cho looked up from his book and Wayne smiled with a mouthful of mush, some spilled out onto his shirt. Grace looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Eww! Wayne!"

She leant over and wiped the chewed up sandwich off with care. Wayne swallowed and gave her a sorry smile. Grace looked shyly back as her hand lingered for a moment on his chest. She seemed to come back to her senses and moved away, with a slight red blush on her cheeks. Cho raised his eyebrows and returned to the book as Teresa and Patrick looked at each other in the same way. Grace was flustered.

"Uh, so yeah… can you guys come tonight?"

Patrick took his eyes off Teresa and nodded at Grace.

"Yeah, definitely!"

Grace smiled with delight and got up to get food with Teresa. Cho stood up and shouldered his bag.

"I've got to go… uh, school council so I'll see you guys tonight…"

Wayne said bye and begun his next sandwich but Patrick looked sceptically at Cho walking away. No way was he going to school council… Patrick stood up, told Wayne to tell Teresa he'd be back soon and followed Cho out of the canteen and down the corridor.

Patrick peeked round the wall. Cho had led him to the furthest corridor of the school which only contained lockers. The small Asian was standing surrounded by a group of five tough looking boys. He'd removed his school bag and just stood, emotionless. Patrick held his breath as one of the boys stepped closer to Cho.

"So I heard you want out?"

Cho nodded, keeping up his solemn face. The boys laughed.

"People don't just get out…"

Cho nodded again, this time slightly hesitantly. What was he doing? One of the boys looked towards where Patrick was watching, he quickly hid behind the wall but heard footsteps coming towards him, he stood there trying to look casual as two of the boys rounded the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

Patrick looked at the tall boy innocently.

"I… I was just… going to my locker."

He scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath. The boy studied his face, glanced at the other boy and shook his head.

"Wrong answer…"

They grabbed Patrick's shirt and dragged him into the corridor. Cho looked over at him, puzzled as he was pushed against one of the lockers. The main boy looked from Cho to him.

"You know him Cho?"

Cho nodded and glared at Patrick, who was looking around nervously.

"You want out Cho? Ok then, do one last thing for me… beat him up…"

The boy pointed at Patrick whose eyes had widened.

Cho looked from Patrick's worried face to the main boy smirking.

"He's already hurt…"

The boy laughed.

"So it won't matter if you hurt him more! This is your way out Cho? Can you do it?"

Cho looked around at the boys and then at Patrick, who looked straight at his eyes.

"No…I won't hurt my friend…"

Patrick smiled slightly at hearing that Cho thought of him as a friend. The main boy sighed.

"I knew you never had it in you… go on then lads…"

The two boys that weren't holding Patrick advanced on Cho, but he reacted in a way that shocked Patrick. He'd never seen Cho angry. Cho kicked one of the boys in the stomach then grabbed his bag and hit the other boy round the head. Patrick managed to elbow one of the lads holding him in the chest, which relinquished his grip so he could hit the other one and break free. Cho grabbed Patrick's good arm and ran down the corridor to escape. He barged into the boys' toilets and leant on the sink, breathing heavily. They hadn't been followed. Patrick stared across at Cho questioningly.

"What was that all about?"

Cho looked at him with an expression he'd never seen on the Asian's face before; it was fear.

"Cho, what was that?"

Cho looked up and visibly made an effort to control his breathing. He fumbled an inhaler from his pocket and took a deep breath in. Patrick looked confused; he didn't know Cho had asthma… The Asian pocketed the inhaler and looked straight into Patrick's eyes.

"That was my gang…"

Patrick looked at Cho incredulously.

"You were in a gang?"

The boy nodded and looked at the floor.

"I thought it was cool, we were a secret gang. Not many people knew about us, we went round doing bad stuff."

A concerned look spread over Patrick's features.

"How bad?"

"Not anything too serious. We jacked a few cars, but mostly we got into fights with other gangs…"

He looked up with serious eyes.

"I hated though. But as you saw, they don't just let people leave…"

Patrick put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Is that it now, will they leave you alone?"

"Maybe, I did kind of kick their asses though…"

A small smile invaded Cho's lips. Patrick grinned back.

"You missed my ass whooping! I took down two!"

Cho laughed and that made Patrick grin bigger. The boy who never showed emotion was laughing.

"Come on Cho; let's get back to the guys…"

"You won't tell them?"

Patrick shook his head.

"No, but if this gang gives you any more grief, I know for a fact that each and every one of them would stick up for you."

Cho nodded thoughtfully. Patrick went to walk out the door but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Hey…thanks…"

"Anytime…"


	13. Horse Riding

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my birthday! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

"See you later then, be good…"

Teresa kissed Tommy and James on the forehead as they stepped into Kristina's car. James smiled at his sister.

"Have fun Reese."

The car pulled away and the group of teens walked towards the school bus. Patrick caught up with Teresa and walked by her.

"Reese?"

"Yeah, it's my nick name they call me, because Tommy never used to be able to say Teresa!"

"That's sweet."

"Hush!"

Teresa gave him her evil loving look. Patrick grinned back. He couldn't imagine loving anyone more. Grace got onto the bus first and they all sat by each other. The bus was full with kids sitting in their own little groups and the guys sat near the back. Patrick sat with Teresa and kept touching her leg, which she responded to with a smack on his hand and a glare, as if to say 'not whilst they're here!' Grace's house was only a ten minute drive; it was on the outskirts of a dingy housing estate where every other house was boarded up, however her house stood out. It was set back on a small road and had gates around it, the white of the walls was bright in the sunlight and the colourful abundance of flowers in the garden made it light up.

"Woah, your house is amazing!"

Patrick stood by the gates, goggling at how pristine and beautiful it was. Grace smiled and swiped a key which made the steel swing open.

"We'll go round the back, mums not home yet…"

The back garden was even more impressive. There was a pond on the far side and a tree with a tree house and swing, there was a small white picket fence at the bottom with a gate which led to a huge field and stables. Grace led them down a cobbled path and through the gate. She talked to Patrick, who was in awe of the beauty.

"See, my mum doesn't work anymore so she had time to do up the house."

"It's truly amazing!"

Grace opened the stable door.

"Thanks!"

The stable was only small, the teens all walked in; behind a wooden gate stood a lovely chocolate brown horse. Grace stroked its nose.

"This is Craig Junior, but I call him Junior."

Patrick stepped forward and stroked his head. He was a gorgeous horse, perfectly docile and loving.

"How come he's called Craig, I've never heard of a horse called Craig…"

The horse whinnied and muzzled his nose into Patrick's hand.

"He likes you! Craig was my brother's name; I thought I should honour his memory. But I prefer Junior."

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

He turned back to the horse.

"How you doing Junior?"

The horse shook his head and Teresa laughed as its mane hit Patrick in the face. Grace opened the gate and grabbed the saddle that was hanging up.

"Let's have a ride shall we?"

Junior was a fantastic horse, Grace had ridden first and he did everything she commanded, Patrick could tell he was loyal. Teresa tried next, Patrick had been offered but he stepped back and said 'ladies first' which earned him a blush from Teresa. She was a natural and Patrick couldn't help feeling a glow inside him at seeing how much she was enjoying herself. Grace and she were at the other side of the field when Wayne broke the silence the boys were standing in.

"What do you think of Grace?"

He seemed hesitant. Patrick saw Cho smirk and he knew why. Wayne noticed also.

"What? I just mean… like as a friend…"

Cho smiled fully now.

"No you don't, you like her!"

Wayne looked shocked and flushed red.

"Oh come on, it's almost as obvious as Patrick and Teresa!"

At this remark, Patrick turned red. Wayne looked disappointed.

"Really? That obvious?"

Patrick interrupted.

"Hold on, what?"

Wayne looked at him and tilted his head.

"Oh come on man, really? Nearly everyone knows you two are going out! It's pretty hard not to see!"

Patrick raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh!"

Cho smiled again.

"You could have told us though; it's cool by the way."

Patrick made a small smile.

"So you guys are alright with it?"

Wayne grinned.

"Alright? We think it's great! Teresa has never been as happy as she is now; just don't let her down…"

Grace and Teresa were almost back.

"No intention of it…"

Teresa jumped down off Junior and removed the riding hat, passing it to Patrick. She looked at him quizzically.

"No intention of what?"

"Uhhh…"

Cho sighed and glanced at Patrick, then looked back at Teresa with a friendly smile.

"We know about you and him, and we think it's great!"

Teresa looked shocked and looked at Grace who nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"It's obvious!"

Teresa smiled and stepped towards Patrick.

"Well I guess there's no point hiding it now…"

She leaned in and kissed Patrick fully on the lips. At first he was taken aback but quickly he moved in and returned it, giving him a warm and comfortable feeling. Grace chuckled in delight and Wayne looked at Cho with a smile. Their lips separated and Patrick kissed her on the forehead. Grace brought junior closer and the two lovers broke apart.

"Come on Patrick, your turn!"

Patrick put on the helmet as well as he could with one arm and stepped to the side of the horse. Wayne was staring lustfully at Grace adjusting the saddle. Patrick leant over to him and whispered.

"Go for it man…"

He smiled at Wayne as he got onto Junior. The boy nodded at him as Grace began to lead Junior slowly around the edge of the field. The ride was lovely and Grace had told Patrick how he was very good at riding, particularly with one arm. They had only gone slowly and Patrick kept talking to the horse, much to Grace's amusement. He'd always liked animals. They were halfway round the field when Patrick looked down at Grace.

"What are your thoughts about Wayne?"

The girl blushed a colour to match her red hair. She smiled shyly.

"He's nice…"

Patrick grinned.

"Come on Grace, I used to be a psychic…"

She laughed and nodded to herself.

"Yeah, Ok… I guess I do like him!"

Patrick smiled, he liked the idea of the pair getting together, they suited each other well.

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it… I happen to know he feels a certain way about you…"

Grace perked up excitedly and looked up eagerly at Patrick.

"Really?"

Patrick nodded as they approached the rest of the guys. He smiled and dismounted the horse with Teresa's help. He gave Grace a nudge on the back and she stumbled forward in front of Wayne.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Wayne swallowed and looked at Patrick apprehensively.

"Yeah, sure."

They walked to the barn as Cho, Teresa and Patrick stood in the field with Junior. Cho gave a small smile to Patrick.

"Stirred things up huh?"

Patrick beamed.

"Ooh yeeaah…"


	14. The Chess game

_Author's note: Sorry, I won't be able to update for a whole week because I'm away on holiday with no internet (sad face) but I will try when I get back. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, this story is losing its flow for me, I'm stuck for ideas. Help would be much appreciated! Enjoy!_

Wayne and Grace were still in the barn. It had been ten minutes and the other teens were raising their eyebrows at each other. Junior stood patiently while Patrick stroked his mane as Teresa sat down on the grass. Cho stood with his arms crossed.

"What's taking them so long?"

Teresa lifted her head from the floor.

"Well I'd presume it's going well…"

Patrick looked towards the door.

"How about I go check?"

Teresa sat up fully as Patrick strode towards the barn.

"Patrick!"

He kept walking and peeked round the half closed door. His grin widened as he saw Grace and Wayne kissing on a hay bale. He quietly crept away and greeted Cho and Teresa with a huge smile. The girl stood up.

"Well?"

"I think they'll get together…"

Patrick sat with Wayne in their maths class the next day. It was fractions, Patrick hated fractions. The teacher was a boring old guy who talked too slowly; Mr Daniels.

"So… what is… three fifths…?"

Patrick leant back in his chair and phased out the teacher's voice from his ears. He leant towards Wayne.

"So you two a couple now?"

"Who? Me and Daniels?"

Patrick grinned and hit Wayne on the arm.

"No, dummy! You and Grace!"

Wayne smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks man…"

Patrick smiled back.

"No problem."

"Mister Jane, talking are we?"

Patrick looked up and saw Mr Daniels' wrinkled face staring at him.

"Yes sir."

Patrick hoped to surprise the man with his admitting it, but the old guy just stared at him.

"Don't try and be smart…"

Patrick expected a detention to follow, but luck was with him. The door opened and Minnelli walked in.

"Patrick Jane?"

Mr Daniels looked irritated but nodded to Minnelli. Patrick stood up, smiled at Wayne and grabbed his bag. He gave Mr Daniels an innocent smile as he left the room, then walked with Minnelli to his office.

"Thanks sir, you saved me from a detention there!"

Minnelli sat down by his desk and laughed.

"I can't do that every time!"

Patrick sat down opposite and adjusted his arm in his sling.

"How is your arm doing Patrick?"

"Oh, yeah it's healing. Unfortunately I think it'll be alright in time for football try-outs…"

Patrick screwed up his face. Minnelli laughed.

"What, you don't like football?"

"Nah, not so much. I prefer chess, strategy games. Football is… too easy."

"Chess?"

Minnelli bent down and opened a drawer in his desk, producing a wooden chess board and pieces. The older man smiled.

"I happen to like chess as well!"

Patrick grinned.

"Bring it on!"

Teresa had just finished her geography lesson and was hoping to catch Patrick in the canteen. Wayne and Grace were sat making out whilst Cho was reading.

"Hey, you seen Patrick?"

Cho looked up from his book and shook his head. Wayne and Grace separated and Wayne looked up.

"Haven't seen him since maths, Minnelli took him for his counselling session…"

Teresa thanked her friends and walked to Minnelli's office. She stopped outside the door and listened in.

"Knight to E4."

That was Patrick. Minnelli's deeper voice then spoke.

"So you were saying about Teresa? Nice move…"

Teresa stood still; her amused thoughts about them playing chess were stopped when she heard her name. Patrick's small, soft voice pierced the silence.

"Yeah, she's a great girl. I've never really felt this way about anyone before… Pawn to F6…um, and I just hope she feels the same, I mean, I guess she does, cause we're like going out but I just mean, whether it's true love…"

Teresa took a deep breath. She was amazed. Mostly because Patrick was willingly opening up to someone about his feelings, and because he'd mentioned true love. The boy continued.

"I just, never want to see her hurt, or upset. It's just this kind of protective feeling I've got."

Minnelli hummed in agreement.

"Rook to F6, taking your pawn."

Teresa heard Patrick laugh.

"Yes, but opening up your King… Bishop to B6, Check…"

Teresa knocked on the door, she felt bad about hearing their private conversation.

"Come in."

Patrick and Minnelli were sat at the desk as Teresa walked in and closed the door. Minnelli looked up.

"Ah, Teresa! What can I do for you?"

Patrick turned in his chair and faintly blushed, although it was hardly noticeable.

"Well I was actually looking for Patrick, and couldn't help hearing part of your conversation…"

Minnelli leant back in his chair and Patrick squirmed in his seat. Teresa bent down and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back, keeping her head close and her hands either side of his head.

"Patrick, it's a true love. I've never loved anyone more and can't imagine life without you. I feel protective over you, I couldn't bear watching Sam do that and I have sleepless nights wondering what will happen after I finish my stay at Palm Desert. I don't want to leave you, Patrick Jane… I love you…"

Teresa kissed him for longer, Patrick let the feeling envelop him, let her lips explore his and let him melt into her hands. Eventually, they broke apart and Patrick searched her beautiful green eyes. It was her, true and pure. He grinned his gorgeous lop sided smile and bit his lip.

"Love you too Teresa, forever and always…"

Minnelli sat and smiled as the pair shared a moment. Eventually he coughed and caught both lovers attention.

"So, seeing as you are both here, I wanted to discuss a proposition with you…"

Teresa pulled up a chair and sat holding Patrick's hand.

"I'm starting a new after school programme, but only for certain kids… special ones…"

Patrick grinned.

"We're certainly not normal!"

Minnelli laughed.

"Far from it! Which is why I thought it might be good for you guys to come along? Cho, Wayne and Grace can come too; it'll be Thursday's after school until 9pm."

Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"9?"

"Yes, we need that long, we might even need to add more days eventually. Just come tonight and see what it's about. I have a feeling you'll like it…"

Teresa nodded.

"Ok. Who else is going?"

"Just you guys so far, tell the others and I'll see you there."

The teens smiled, stood up and went to leave but Patrick ran back to the desk.

"Bishop to A4. Check mate…!"

The boy winked at a disgruntled Minnelli and walked from the room, hand in hand with his one true love, his soul mate… Teresa Lisbon.


	15. California Bureau of Investigation

_Author's note: Thanks for your patience guys; I was on Scout camp for a whole week! Glad to be back now so I can update! The inspiration for this chapter is from CookiesForMe's story CBI High, trying not to copy but love that story so much. I'm looking to conclude this story soon as it is losing its flow, I think I have an idea for the ending, may change though if my brain decides to write the story by itself again! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

Patrick and Teresa sat outside Minnelli's office. School had just finished on Thursday and they were waiting for their meeting.

"Hey guys!"

Wayne and Grace walked round the corner hand in hand and sat down beside the fellow pair.

"What's this about?"

Wayne looked questioningly at Patrick. The blonde boy shook his head.

"No idea…"

Cho arrived a couple of minutes after with his usual solemn face and almost immediately after, Minnelli opened the door, letting the five teens in. They all sat down on the beanbags with Minnelli in front.

"Right guys, bet you're wondering why you're here."

The teens nodded as Minnelli produced a file from his bag.

"Well, Bertram has given me permission to set up a special club for certain kids that will help with your futures…"

Teresa looked confused.

"Isn't this school meant to help with our futures anyway?"

Minnelli nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but for certain kids it won't help much. You guys are the few that need a little extra help, and could benefit from such a programme…"

Wayne looked funnily at the older man.

"Are you saying we're dumb?"

Minnelli shook his head.

"No, on the contrary, you are actually smarter. What I mean to say is, you are the ones with the worst experiences in life. Ordinary school does not teach you life skills, or how to get a job, because you have grown up before your time. You need an alternative which will help you in the future when you leave here."

Grace nodded in agreement and spoke.

"So you mean, because we've had really bad childhoods, you want to help us especially?"

Minnelli nodded.

"Exactly!"

Cho unfolded his arms.

"So what's the programme?"

Minnelli smiled mischievously.

"This is the fun part. We've managed to team up with the police and set up a separate unit for you guys, where you will work alongside the police on special cases. You will help them solve murders and basically be detectives!"

Wayne almost bounced out of his seat and Cho grinned wildly.

"Awesome!"

"We chose you guys because if you see a murdered man, you won't break down in a fit of tears like some children would, you have experience…"

Patrick tilted his head.

"So we still need to do schoolwork?"

"Yes, but if a case comes up you will leave and work on the case."

Patrick grinned at Teresa, whose eyes also showed excitement. Minnelli stood up with a huge smile on his face and sat down behind his desk.

"Thought you guys might like it! I thought tonight's session should involve assigning roles and training. We'll go to the hall and start."

Walking to the hall, all five teens were buzzing with excitement. Wayne was literally skipping and Cho was smiling, an amazing display of emotion for him. Teresa and Patrick walked together and Teresa couldn't stop grinning and telling Patrick how much she'd always wanted to be a detective. They arrived at the hall and sat in the middle with paper and pens.

"So, the things we need to organise are: roles, a name for our unit and an office for us to work in."

Teresa wrote them down on the paper and looked around the group. Minnelli sat on a chair and leant back.

"I'm going to let you guys make most the decisions but I'm your boss technically so I can help."

Teresa smiled and addressed the group.

"Right, so we need roles, like a team leader and then some people who work in the field and others do paperwork…"

Grace looked up.

"I vote you as team leader Teresa, you naturally lead us anyway."

The boys nodded in agreement. Patrick spoke.

"Yeah, you are good at leading."

Minnelli smiled at Teresa who looked at him apprehensively.

"It's true Tess!"

Teresa smiled shyly.

"Ok then, I guess the rest of you guys can work in the field and do paperwork, you can swap."

Patrick looked worried.

"Uh, doesn't working in the field mean you have to have a gun and fight and stuff?"

Wayne fidgeted excitedly at the mention of a gun. Teresa nodded. Patrick nervously smiled.

"I don't like all that…"

Minnelli sat up straight and his eyes widened in revelation.

"I know what you could do Patrick, you could use your people skills, work in the field but just do the detective type part, not the policeman part… a bit like… uh… like a consultant does!"

Patrick smiled happily.

"That sounds good!"

Teresa nodded.

"I think that would suit you."

She squeezed Patrick's hand. Cho spoke.

"That's settled then… now we just need a name."

The teens sat silent and thought. Patrick looked around the hall, spotting the letters CBI written above the clock. He wracked his brain to think of something to put to the letters. His grin widened as he thought.

"Got it…"

The teens looked at the blonde haired boy, whose smile was reaching his ears.

"We're the California Bureau of Investigation…"

_Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was too short, damn writer's block… Don't mean to upset anyone by wanting to finish soon but I'm running out of good ideas, you can PM me with suggestions if you want. I've loved writing this story but with my brain being a *rude word* and letting the story write itself I don't have many ideas left… :/_


	16. Training

_Author's note: This chapter wrote itself again! Enjoy!_

"Are you excited?"

Wayne was fidgeting in his seat talking to Cho. It was Friday evening and the five teens were sat in their new office. They were using an old storage cupboard that was in Minnelli's office. Grace was sat at her desk by the door with Cho and Wayne opposite; Teresa's desk was at the back next to Patrick's.

"Yeah, of course I'm excited."

Cho answered with his deadpan voice but Patrick could tell he was really looking forward to it. They were to have a day of training on Saturday, teaching them all the skills they'd need as a detective. Wayne didn't care about analysing clues or interviewing witnesses; he was looking forward to using a gun.

"What kind of gun do you think they'll give us?"

Cho sighed at Wayne's childlike eagerness.

"Probably just a pistol. You know they won't _give _us a gun…"

Wayne looked disappointed.

"You don't think?"

Grace interrupted.

"They'll probably just teach us hand to hand combat stuff. They wouldn't trust kids with guns…"

Wayne slumped in his seat as Minnelli walked into the room.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Grace. After all, you're no ordinary kids…"

Wayne's ears perked up.

"You mean we will get a gun!"

Minnelli smiled at the dark haired boy's enthusiasm.

"Not permanently, but on cases, yeah!"

Wayne's grin reached his ears and even Cho looked impressed. Minnelli held the door open and spoke.

"There is no more for you to do tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow, 8am sharp at the police station. Got it?"

All five teens nodded, thanked the older man and left the building. Wayne, Cho and Grace said goodbye to their friends and hopped into Grace's car. It was dark and because they lived across town, Grace's mum had agreed to give the three of them a lift. Patrick and Teresa lived only 15 minutes away so had decided to walk, even in the dark. It was 8.30pm and the streetlights gave a yellowing glow onto the cracked pavement Teresa and Patrick walked along. There was a slight fog and chill in the September air, Teresa pulled her school blazer round her tight, shivering slightly.

"Wish I'd brought a coat…"

Patrick stopped beneath a streetlamp and removed his blazer carefully over his strapped up arm, so he was only wearing his shirt and jumper. He wrapped the blue cloth around Teresa's shaking shoulders and gave her a shy smile.

"That better?"

Teresa's green eyes glowed in the light of the streetlamp; she smiled and kissed Patrick on his lips.

"Yes, thank you."

Patrick felt cold so he pulled Teresa's small body into his own and hugged her tight, her head rested on his shoulder and his head leant on hers. He pulled away from her shoulder and kissed her softly on her forehead. He smiled cutely at her gorgeous face and fiddled with her soft brown hair. Teresa stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"You feel cold, let's get home."

The concern in her voice made Patrick's heart flutter with love.

"I could never be cold with you around Teresa…"

He pulled her in tight again, they shared the embrace and stood silently beneath the streetlamp, exchanging kisses and loving glances. They stood beneath the stars of the crisp September night, just them and their love; complete, continuous, forever.

Saturday morning came about quickly, Patrick had slept well for the first time in years, and he owed it to Teresa's calming influence. The day was sunny and bright but the air still carried a slight chill about it. The five teens stood in the courtyard of the police station, watching the fight demonstration intently. They had already learnt all the investigation techniques and were on to the combat part just before lunch. Patrick had enjoyed the morning so far but his mind was wandering during the demonstration fight. He wasn't involved in this part, as he wouldn't use it anyway but also because of his arm. He sat on the bench by Minnelli, watching Wayne and Cho practice disarming each other. Teresa and Grace were getting out of holds as the blonde haired boy stared lustrously at Teresa.

"You know she's a different person since meeting you…"

Patrick looked at Minnelli sat beside him. Teresa had just got Grace to the floor and was smiling happily.

"Really?"

Minnelli nodded.

"She used to be shy, unsociable. One time, she lashed out at me during a session, physically. The doctor ruled it as anger issues but I got that dismissed because I knew she was just scared. I haven't seen her angry since you two got together. You're a good influence on her Patrick, and I believe she's had a good influence on you."

Patrick smiled as Teresa once again reduced Grace to the floor.

"I think this is a good outlet for that anger Patrick. She can express herself how she wants. You know I've always seen Teresa as my own daughter…"

Patrick looked over at the older man, who was looking fondly at the brunette girl.

"I saw you noticed that too, so… just… don't hurt her, ok? She deserves the best in life; I don't think she can handle any more disappointment…"

Minnelli's eyes were full of worry and concern for the young girl he cared for as his own. Patrick stared into the man's eyes and put a small hand on his arm.

"I won't. I love her, and I promise I won't let anything happen to her…"

Minnelli's mouth turned up into a slight smile.

"I know you won't, but it had to be said. She's a great girl, look after her for me."

Patrick nodded as the other teens walked over, tired out from the exercise. Teresa was smiling widely as she sat beside Patrick and pecked him on the cheek.

"That was so fun! You should have tried Patrick!"

"Nah, I'm not into that stuff, just wait until we get to the practice case this afternoon, I'll show you what I do!"

Grace laughed.

"What? You mean you'll beat up the bad guy and take him down!"

Patrick smiled.

"No, I'll work out who the killer is."

Patrick's response provoked some "oohs" from the rest of the group. Teresa hit him softly on the arm.

"And how are you going to do that mister?"

The blonde haired lad smiled mischievously.

"You'll see…"


	17. Wayne's Past

_Author's note: Writer's block… again… it seems to like me recently…_

"Ok guys, what we have here is a male, mid 30's, died from a blood forced trauma to the head. No murder weapon yet and no valuables missing so we're not suspecting it's a robbery gone wrong."

The policeman spoke efficiently and the practice case almost felt real, despite the fact it was a dummy lying on the floor. Wayne and Cho were walking around the body, placing markers next to objects of interest; Patrick Jane was looking at photos on the walls of the office. The whole room had been set up especially for their practice case; they even had actors there to play family members and witnesses. Patrick knew this was going to be fun…

The day had gone well, Patrick had worked out who the killer was very quickly but kept it to himself until he was sure. His ruse proved it and they arrested the victim's brother. Wayne was happy because he got to chase him and take him down. The teens were sat at the local milkshake bar on the Saturday evening after the long day. Wayne was almost buzzing after downing a whole chocolate milkshake in one.

"Wasn't that awesome! It was so cool!"

Cho nodded but was evidently slightly annoyed he didn't get to do the bust. Patrick chirped in.

"What about me, I set it up…"

Teresa snorted and almost spilt milkshake on the table.

"You? You almost had him get away! You should have made sure the wife didn't come home!"

Patrick put his arms up defensively.

"How was I supposed to know she'd come in right after I said she'd got killed...?"

Teresa laughed.

"I can tell you're going to give me more trouble than you're worth Mr Jane…!"

Patrick smiled innocently and cocked his head to the side. Teresa blushed and smiled sweetly at him.

"So how about you Grace?"

The red haired girl had been silently sipping strawberry milkshake in the corner of the table. She looked up with oblivious eyes.

"Oh, me… Yeah, it was great…"

Patrick frowned.

"Grace…"

The girl slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. I enjoyed it but I wish I'd had more time in the field."

Teresa smiled.

"There's always next time. Wayne can fill in forms."

With that the dark haired boy moaned and frowned.

"Aww, come on…"

Cho giggled.

"Well you did get to do the bust today…"

"Yeah but this was just a practice…"

Cho laughed and took a sip of his milkshake.

"Still counts!"

Suddenly, Wayne ducked his head onto the table and his eyes widened, looking around nervously. Patrick glanced around the room to find the source, spotting a middle aged man in a biker jacket walking up to the bar.

"Don't look at him!"

Wayne hissed. The man was leaning close into the bartender, who looked slightly frightened. Patrick could only just make out what he was saying.

"No… no sir… I haven't seen your son… he's… not…"

The man in the biker jacket glanced towards the table; Patrick turned his head and drank his milkshake. He could hear the man's heavy footsteps approaching. Wayne was practically under the table as the bearded man leant across at the teens.

"Where's that scumbag…"

Patrick looked up at the man and looked into his eyes, they seemed glazed. Drink?

"I asked you, where is the rat…"

Patrick shook his head.

"I don't know who you're referring to sir."

The man smiled creepily and stepped backwards.

"Under there?"

He leant down and peeked under the table.

"Hiding like a good for nothing coward now son…"

Patrick could hear Wayne protesting but the man pulled him out by his shirt, throwing him roughly on the ground in front of him. Wayne stood up slowly as his father grabbed hold of his hair. The teens were too shocked to act.

"Heard you were doing work with the police, what? You're betraying me now? I always knew you would, good for nothing little shit that you are…"

Wayne was struggling against his father's grip.

"No dad…"

The older man let go of his son and stepped close to the boy's face.

"I always knew you'd be like your mum, a low life, little…"

"STOP IT!"

Wayne had turned red; his hands were clenched into fists, turning his knuckles white.

"Don't you dare talk about mum that way!"

The older man suddenly did something which caused the residents of the bar to gasp. The biker swung his fist round, Wayne crumpled to the floor as the hand hit him hard round the head.

"Learn some manners boy…"

The man kicked Wayne who groaned and curled up. Cho finally came to his senses and stood up facing Rigsby senior.

"Sir, please…stop."

The man looked up from the shrivelled shape of his son and tilted his head to the Asian.

"This is none of your business lad… walk away."

Cho shook his head.

"Sir I can't do that. It is my business. He's my friend."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do? Stop me? By yourself?"

At this moment, the older Rigsby turned his head to see a young red haired girl stand up

"Not by himself… Leave him alone."

The vigour in the young girl's voice had shocked the older man; he missed the two other teens stand. Teresa spoke first.

"Me too, please stop sir."

Patrick nodded.

"Yes, Sir. You're hurting your son. Why would you hurt you son?"

The older man turned to Wayne, slumped on the floor. He gave him a kick and spat on the young boy, turning to leave.

"He's not my son…not anymore…"

Wayne was sat back at the table with an icepack on his eye. The bar manager had helped him; the boy thanked him and sat with his friends. Grace was sat hugging him, clearly concerned.

"Why don't you call the police?"

Wayne snickered.

"Couldn't you tell, he hates police? I might get to finally see that infamous knife of his…"

Patrick looked worried.

"He has a knife?"

Wayne sighed.

"Yeah, he always says he never fights without one, but as you could see, that wasn't really a fight…"

Cho put an arm round his mate's shoulder.

"You alright man?"

Wayne nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping."

"No problem, you'd do the same for me."

Cho squeezed the boy's arm slightly. Patrick leant forward.

"You already did the same for me on my first day… seems we've all got our problems with families…"

The teens nodded in agreement. There was silence momentarily. Teresa broke it, speaking the words they were all thinking.

"You guys are my family…"


	18. The Case

_Author's note: Sorry for the slow update, been preparing to go back to school, just like the name of this fic! Haha the irony! Anyway… I'll stop being weird now…_

"Everyone line up along that line opposite there partner."

Patrick moved quickly and stood opposite Cho, who looked fed up. The football coach barked at the boys once again. He didn't seem at all like Grace.

"Now you're going to pass the ball between you, count how many you do without dropping it."

Patrick sighed. He hated football. Wayne had forced him and Cho to come to the try-outs now that his arm had healed. Cho counted in his deadpan voice, constantly restarting the count when Patrick dropped the ball. Teresa looked on from the side-lines with an amused Grace, laughing at how bad Patrick's hand-eye coordination was. The boy looked over at the giggling girls and gave Teresa a cute grin that made her heart flip. Grace's eyes were riveted on Wayne, who seemed to be doing well. Grace's dad moved over to where Patrick stood and spoke some words to the lad, who said thank you and walked across to Teresa smiling. He sat on the bench and wrapped his arm around the girl. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

Patrick's grin never ceased.

"Coach saw how bad I was at catching, said I couldn't play football if my… his exact words… skinny blonde ass depended on it!"

Grace snorted in laughter and Teresa laughed hysterically.

"He said that!?"

"Yep, so I thanked him and came over here! I don't want to play football anyway!"

The teens sat on the bench laughing as Cho kept giving Patrick evil glares, obviously not enjoying the football try-outs and jealous Patrick got off so easily. At that moment, the teens' enjoyment was interrupted by a phone call to Teresa. Minnelli coughed.

"Um, you guys need to come to the office."

Teresa hung up the phone in silence and called for Wayne and Cho to come over. Grace told her dad it would be fine. Wayne jogged over to the group.

"What's up?"

"Minnelli wants to see us in his office."

The boy raised his eyebrows as the rest of the group got up and walked to the office.

…

"Take a seat."

Minnelli ushered the group into the small room they called an office. The teens sat down at their desks, except Patrick who perched on the edge of Teresa's.

"What's this about sir?"

Teresa enquired. Minnelli looked solemn and produced a file from his bag.

"We have a case."

Wayne perked up and grinned excitedly. Minnelli's face remained expressionless and Patrick could tell something was wrong. The older man continued.

"Though not an ordinary case… you don't have to take it if you don't think you can handle it."

Minnelli looked over at Patrick. Teresa was the one to speak.

"Why wouldn't we be able to handle it sir?"

The man's eyes shifted around the room, settling on Patrick's features.

"Patrick… Kristina Frye's gone missing…"

Patrick sat motionless on the desk. Teresa took his hand in a concerned gesture and squeezed it.

"Patrick? Are you ok?"

The boy sat stoically, staring out ahead of him. Teresa knew he saw Kristina as a replacement mother and tried to console him.

"Patrick, we'll find out where she's gone… I promise…"

Patrick looked at Teresa's worried face and nodded. He stood up silently, took the file from Minnelli, giving the man a nod as he walked from the room. Teresa stood up to follow him but was stopped by Minnelli's hand.

"Leave him Tess, he's upset…"

The young girl nodded and addressed her team efficiently.

"Right, we're taking this case. Grace, research Kristina's background, find out all you can about family and her personal life; look into her financials, see if anything pops. Wayne and Cho, I want you to go and speak to family members and people she knew, see if she's been acting differently recently. I'm going to find Patrick. Let's go."

The petite girl's authority was followed and the teens sprang into action. Teresa grabbed her jacket and strode from the room, disregarding Minnelli's advice to let Patrick be; she was concerned and wanted to help him. The girl hurriedly walked about the corridors, asking people if they'd seen where he went. Walking into the car park, Teresa saw Sam Bosco alone and stopped him by the arm. He turned around, looking confused.

"Sam, have you seen Patrick?"

The large boy took a second to come to his senses but then nodded.

"Uh, yeah. He just got on a bus, to Palm desert I think…"

Teresa thanked the boy who blushed, and ran to the bus.

…

Patrick walked into the care home, using his charm to get the receptionist to stop asking why he was home from school so early. The boy hurried along the corridor with the file in hand, stopping outside Kristina's office. Police tape was pulled across the door but no policemen were present. Patrick removed the tape and put his hand to the cold steel handle, twisting it slowly. The door smoothly opened, Patrick dropped the file and stood with his mouth open in shock. In front of him, painted on the wall, was a large red smiling face…


	19. Fun Fair

_Author's note: Sorry about the slow update, had to do stupid school work. (Moody pouty face…) But on the plus side, here's the next chapter! Oh yeah and the angst and fluff wrote itself… I didn't want it to be this dark but you know how brains can be… Enjoy!_

Patrick was sat on a chair in Kristina's office, the red face overbearing his worried features. Teresa rushed into the room but stopped short seeing the face.

"Patrick?"

She asked hesitantly. The boy remained staring ahead of him as Teresa crouched beside him.

"Listen, the guys are researching stuff, we'll find who did this, and you never know, her body isn't here so she might still be alive…"

The young boy shook his head as he sniffed back tears.

"I know who did this…"

Patrick's small voice penetrated the silence as Teresa looked at him quizzically.

"Who? How?"

Patrick turned his head, looking Teresa directly in the eye. The sadness that filled the blue pupils made Teresa's eyes well up.

"Red John…he's a serial killer. He kills women in their homes by cutting their throats… he killed my mom…"

Teresa's eyes opened wide at the boy's admission. She wondered how he could be so nice having gone through such a tough life.

"Patrick, what happened?"

Patrick stared ahead once more and refused to speak. Teresa called the police and called Wayne to tell him to search Kristina's house; she sat with Patrick in the office in silence and let him delve into his thoughts. Teresa almost jumped when he spoke.

"She died when I was four. I don't really remember her much but I have this one picture of her on the beach, with beautiful golden blonde hair flowing out with the sun in the background. She was lovely but after her death my dad never spoke of her and he got mad if we ever did, it was like she never existed. I did research on Red John, trying to convince myself she never suffered… but all the evidence said she did…"

Patrick broke down in tears, Teresa wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the forehead as he wept, shushing to calm him down. He pulled away and looked at Teresa with pained and lonely eyes.

"Why has he taken her?"

Teresa felt a tear roll down her cheek as she sat listening to Patrick's vulnerable words.

"I don't know Patrick, but I promise you we'll find out…"

…

Patrick and Teresa sat in silence in Minnelli's office. Teresa had told him everything Patrick said about his mom and Red John; Minnelli just sat frowning.

"Patrick, if this case is too difficult for you…"

The younger boy shook his head.

"No, I want to do it… for Kristina…"

Teresa gave Minnelli a concerned glance, she knew this was difficult for Patrick; he usually spoke a lot but was staying unusually brief and silent. She held her boyfriend's hand.

"Patrick, I know this is difficult… You need to open up more, to the team… to me."

The blonde boy nodded at her words.

"Yeah, yes I'm sorry I should have told you before… ok then…"

Patrick stood up and made to leave the room. Teresa followed suit.

"Teresa could you tell the team… I want to go check out something…"

Teresa grabbed Patrick's arm and spun him round to face her.

"Patrick, no-one is going anywhere by themselves, come with me, we'll tell the team then we'll go ok?"

Patrick sighed and followed Teresa into the CBI office. He knew it was pointless arguing with her, she always got her way anyway, that was what he liked about her, she was strong willed. The rest of the team stopped as the pair walked in, Teresa told them about Patrick's past while he stood uncomfortably. Grace gave him a shy hug whilst Wayne and Cho simply patted him on the arm. Teresa turned.

"Right, where do you want to go?"

…

Teresa and Patrick had just stepped off the bus in West Sacramento. The buildings were grey, most boarded up and the streets littered with boxes and rubbish, shuffling slightly on the ground in the small breeze. The dull clouded sky matched the colour of the buildings and the stinking apartments loomed over the dark street.

"Why here?"

Teresa asked, hurriedly keeping up with Patrick's fast pace.

"Just up here is a place where we used to stop for the carnival. Couple of posters back there says it should still be in town…"

"Why do you want to go there?"

Patrick lip curled in a momentary smile which quickly dropped.

"You're not very intuitive are you Teresa…"

This time Teresa smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I used to be in a carnival, and Red John is targeting people I know, why wouldn't he have visited the carnival? We can ask if they've seen anything or anyone odd… as if you couldn't work that out!"

Teresa hit Patrick softly on the arm.

"Hush! And how do you know Red John is targeting people you know, could just be coincidence…"

Patrick shook his head.

"There are no coincidences… ah! Here we are."

The pair arrived at a set of steel park gates, carnival posters stuck all over. It was unlocked as Teresa pushed it open and walked into a large colourful area. Striped tents dominated the field, with a Ferris wheel and several larger rides at a standstill in the distance. Teresa looked at Patrick who had a sad expression of nostalgia on his face.

"Let's go…"

…

Patrick soon found the correct tent and stood outside for a while composing himself. Teresa gave him a kiss and reassured him everything would be fine. They walked in. The tent smelt strongly of cigarette smoke and sweat, two large bald men in white vests sat playing cards with a grubby pack whilst a woman wearing far too much make up was tottering around. Patrick coughed loudly, causing all three to turn and stare. Silence followed until Patrick spoke confidently.

"You don't remember me?"

Teresa watched the older bald man rack his brain before raising his eyebrows in realisation.

"Patrick Jane!"

The man stood up and gave Patrick a huge bear hug, which the boy reluctantly returned.

"Pete, this is Teresa, uh, Teresa this is Pete."

Teresa nodded at the man who looked back at Patrick confused.

"She your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Pete smiled widely.

"Good score Paddy!"

Teresa looked around awkwardly as Patrick smirked.

"Thanks Pete. Uh yeah Teresa, Pete does a show with an elephant, Daisy. He and I were good friends."

Pete looked fondly at the boy.

"Always saw him as my son… you want to see the elephant?"

Teresa smiled slightly as Patrick spoke.

"Um actually, we want to ask around about something…"

Teresa's smile faded. Pete saw and interrupted.

"Nah, she wants to see the elephant. How about you ask around Paddy and I'll show pepper the elephant."

Teresa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Pepper?"

Patrick smiled.

"Just silly nicknames we call the police, seeing as you've got a badge…"

Teresa smiled back and looked up at Pete.

"I'd love to see the elephant!"

…

Teresa had left and Patrick had finished asking the two other people in the tent. The other man, Jack hadn't seen anything odd but Patrick recalled that Jack was never very observant. The woman, Sam, said yesterday she'd seen a man dressed in all black walking around near the ghost train with a woman. Patrick thanked the pair, not knowing if the information would get him anywhere but he had to try. He wasn't sure where Pete was showing Teresa the elephant so wandered along towards the ghost train, expecting to see Teresa or Pete on the way. The fair wasn't open at that time of day so the small dusty paths were deserted. Patrick saw the ghost train up ahead, he looked back around, no-one was nearby and all he could hear was the wind blowing slowly around the tents. Suddenly Patrick heard a rustle in the tent beside him. His ears perked up and he stood still just listening. Silence… he had definitely heard a noise. The tent was old and faded; the grass around it was long and full of weeds. Patrick looked around him nervously and walked slowly to the entrance of the tent. He stopped, staring up above the doors to the tent. There was a rotting wooden sign, faded lettering, he would recognise it anywhere.

'Patrick, The psychic boy wonder…'

His heart beat faster as his mind flashbacked to his youth… There was another rustle, behind him… Patrick breathed in fast and span around, momentarily seeing a dark figure, a knife; he put his arms up in defence but fell to the ground, feeling a sharp pain flow through his temples, taking him straight into darkness…


	20. The Sick Rose

_Author's note: OMG! I saw a promo for season 5! AHHH IT LOOKS SO GOOD! Thought I'd share that with you all. And by the way, the last chapter wrote itself so I had to find a way to continue it… oh well… here it goes…_

Patrick's eyelids fluttered, the eyelashes damp from tears. His head was heavy as he rolled his eyes around, trying to think where he was; he breathed in sharply and winced at the sudden pain in his head. He tried to lift his arms to his head but he couldn't move them, he forced his brain to think, looking around slowly. The place was dark; the walls seemed to have faded stripes along them, a tent… he was in a fairground tent. Patrick felt relieved, at least Teresa was nearby. He turned his head and tried to shift his arms, they were pulled roughly behind his back tied to the chair.

"Hello Patrick…"

Patrick's head whipped sideways to the origin of the voice. It was high pitched and creepy. He could see a shadow looming in the darkness in front of him.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

The shadow stepped forwards, revealing a man dressed in a black trench coat with a red wax mask covering his face. Patrick's eyes flicked to his hand, where he was holding a long, sharp razor. The boy's breathing quickened as the man continued.

"Do you know who I am, boy wonder?"

The man came close to Patrick's face; he swallowed and spoke from his dry mouth.

"Yes… you are Red John…"

The man stood up straight and played with the razor in his black gloved hands.

"Very observant of you…"

Red John moved to the corner and came back into view with a chair, and a woman… Kristina… Patrick's eyes widened.

"Kristina, you ok?"

The woman sat down on the chair in front of Patrick, staring straight ahead.

"Kristina?"

Red John moved beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, she's happy now…"

Patrick looked confused,

"What do you mean?"

Kristina remained staring ahead.

"She's in a happier place, heaven if you like…"

Patrick's voice was close to breaking.

"But she's not dead."

Red John nodded.

"Yes she is Patrick; she is dead to you and me…"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

The man chuckled.

"Because, Patrick Jane, people like you who pretend to give people hope as psychics, you need to be punished. You need to see how it feels to be on the receiving end of pain and loss… You gave me false hope, now you deserve to suffer…"

Patrick looked up warily at the figure. His voice was quiet and slow.

"What are you going to do?"

Red John laughed, crouching down.

"You see Patrick; I could kill you right now, but that would be too easy. You're a smart lad; you worked out what had happened to your lovely mother, I like that kind of initiative in people."

The figure stood up and paced the tent. Patrick looked with an expression of anger and puzzlement at him.

"What do you want from me?"

Red John stepped close to Patrick's face; he could hear his heavy breathing through the mask as the razor pushed softly against the crease in his neck. Patrick's breathing quickened.

"The weak in courage are strong in cunning, Mr Jane."

Patrick glanced around as Red John moved behind him. The man's husky voice continued.

"O Rose, thou art sick.

The invisible worm,

That flies in the night,

In the howling storm."

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy;"

Red John paused; Patrick felt the restraints on his hands loosen. The voice moved right beside his ear, he could feel the breath in his cheek. He whispered.

"And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy."

The voice moved away. Patrick moved his hands in front of him, standing up and looking around frantically to find Red John. The tent was dark; silent… he was gone…

What had Red John meant? He quoted William Blake twice. _The weak in courage are strong in cunning._ Was he referring to him? _His dark secret love does thy life destroy. _Patrick raised his head suddenly. _Dark secret love. _Teresa…

Patrick moved towards Kristina, shaking her on the shoulders. She made no response. Patrick stood in the middle of the tent; head in his hands. What had he done to Kristina? He had to find Teresa, she could be in danger. The boy moved forward, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned round rapidly to find Teresa holding a gun at his chest.

"Teresa!"

Her eyebrows raised when she saw it was Patrick, she lowered the gun.

"You alright?"

The boy pulled her into a bear hug, silently crying into her soft brunette hair. She moved away, holding his face in her hands.

"What happened?"

Teresa softly stroked a bruise developing on Patrick's forehead.

"I thought he was going to hurt you, Teresa."

Patrick pulled her into a hug once more, she returned it but pulled away confused.

"Patrick, tell me what happened."

The boy nodded efficiently.

"I will, but first we need to help Kristina…"

…

The hospital chairs were uncomfortable and cold. Patrick sat with his knees up to his chest, beside Teresa in the waiting room. Kristina had been gone two hours and still no doctor told Patrick what was wrong, why she wouldn't respond. Minnelli had offered to drive the youngsters home but Patrick refused, saying he had to stay with Kristina. Teresa had refused to leave Patrick so they both sat silently in their thoughts, waiting. Minnelli was investigating the tent with Cho and Grace while Wayne researched Red John. Patrick didn't hold out much hope that anything would come of it; Red John was too clever to be caught. Patrick looked up as the clock ticked 8pm. He looked over at Teresa.

"Do you know 'The Sick Rose'?"

Teresa turned her head and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking.

"Uh, no what is it?"

Patrick took a sip of tea from his cardboard cup and swallowed.

"It's a poem, by William Blake:

O Rose, thou art sick.

The invisible worm,

That flies in the night,

In the howling storm,

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy;

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy."

Teresa listened intently, still not seeing what Patrick meant.

"Red John quoted this to me. At first I didn't know why but now I see. _And his dark secret love does thy life destroy. _Teresa, I thought it meant he was going to hurt you next, but I realised… it… he means… my life will ruin our love… my life will be so bad that you will no longer love me… or something will happen… Teresa…"

Teresa's eyes widened.

"No, Patrick, I will always love you, forever… nothing will stop that…"

Tears welled up in Patrick's eyes.

"Teresa I don't want you to get hurt… I don't want me to hurt you…"

Teresa moved closer and held Patrick's hands.

"You won't Patrick; you need me as much as I need you…"

"Please Teresa…"

Tears rolled down the boy's red cheeks.

"I just want what's best for you… I'm better off alone…"

Teresa shook her head vehemently.

"Patrick no-one is better off alone, let me help you, we'll get through this I promise."

The young boy stood up, stepping back from Teresa's grasp. He spoke quietly.

"I love you, it's for the best. Thank you Teresa… for everything…"

Patrick turned and walked away along the corridor. Teresa sat stunned, tears soaking her lap, watching the love of her life walk away…

_**Author's note:**__ So that chapter didn't turn out quite how I wanted… oh well… make of it what you want…_


	21. Sorry

_Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, I had so much homework to do! This chapter was difficult to write… hope it's ok… Enjoy!_

"Teresa? You alright?"

James Lisbon walked hurriedly up to the cold metal hospital chairs where his sister sat, crying into her hands.

"Tess?"

James sat down and put an arm around Teresa's shoulder; she looked up with watery green eyes.

"He's gone James…"

Teresa sobbed and covered her face, feeling insecure about showing so much emotion in front of her younger brother.

"Who? Patrick? What do you mean?"

Teresa spoke between sniffs and tears.

"Patrick… he said he didn't want to hurt me, said he… he couldn't be with me… James he's gone… oh god what am I going to do?"

James pulled his sister into a tight hug and shushed into her hair.

"It'll be alright Reese. Minnelli says Kristina's in room twelve. Which way did Patrick go?"

Teresa looked up with concerned eyes.

"Down the hall that way. Don't do anything stupid James…"

Teresa's maternal instinct returned for the brother she saw as a son.

"Don't worry Reese. Go to reception, Minnelli will be there. Go home and rest. I'll be home in a bit…"

James stood up and began to walk down the corridor. Teresa grabbed his arm, giving him a look which showed concern. James nodded and walked purposefully away.

…

The lift beeped as it reached the third floor. The dull grey doors slid open, Cho and Wayne walked out and almost bumped into a rough looking Teresa.

"Teresa! What's wrong?"

The concern in Cho's voice made Teresa remember how good her friends were.

"Don't worry Cho… Its Patrick… he's… I'm worried about him… he doesn't want to see me…"

Teresa sighed and pressed the sixth floor button in the lift. Wayne stopped the door with his hand. Cho looked at Teresa.

"What do you mean?"

"He says he doesn't want to hurt me…"

Wayne looked confused as Cho enquired.

"What? Does he not realise this is hurting you!?"

Cho showed a rare display of compassion by placing his hand on Teresa's shoulder. She squeezed it hard; wiping her eyes frantically with her other hand. Cho stepped away, concerned for his friend.

"What room is Kristina in?"

Teresa shrugged.

"Uh… room twelve I think. You think Patrick will be there?"

Wayne looked at Cho.

"I hope so, you want to come?"

Teresa shook her head and wiped her eye to stop a threatening tear.

"No… no… I can't…"

Cho nodded as the lift doors slid closed. The young Asian turned to his taller friend.

"Let's go…"

…

James stopped outside room twelve. The white blinds were closed over the glass windows; he looked up and down the empty corridor before pushing the door handle and walking in. Patrick turned his head from the bedside and looked up at James. Kristina was sat facing forward, with no emotion or reaction. Patrick stood up.

"James?"

The younger boy walked towards Patrick and stood in front of him, despite the year age difference, James stood as tall as the blonde boy.

"What do you want?"

Patrick's voice was concerned more than threatening. James could see he had been crying from the redness around his eyes. Patrick looked at him fully whilst he fiddled with his thumbs. James spoke.

"Why did you do that?"

James' voice was inquisitive. Patrick looked down at the floor before regaining eye contact with the younger lad.

"Do what?"

"You know bloody well what!"

James had moved closer to the boy's face, redness creeping into his cheeks. Patrick shook his head.

"James, I don't know what I've done…"

The young Lisbon grabbed a fistful of Patrick's shirt.

"You're a cold hearted bastard! Do you know how much you've hurt her!?"

A tear rolled down James' cheek.

"She thinks you don't love her! You've broken her heart, you said you can't be with her and you don't think that would hurt her at all!"

James was shouting into Patrick's face, who had made no movement, just standing silently listening to the sharp words. James let go of Patrick and stepped backwards as Cho and Wayne walked in the room. Cho simply stood as Wayne shook his head at the blonde boy.

"How could you do that?"

Patrick breathed in deeply, looking at the faces of the three disgusted boys in front of him who clearly cared about Teresa and her welfare. His breathing was heavy as he looked at the ground and mumbled in realisation at what he'd done.

"Oh god… I'm sorry…"

He looked up at the three boys.

"Where did she go?"

James' facial expression remained hard and emotionless.

"To see Minnelli on the ground floor."

Cho looked at the younger boy confused.

"No, she pressed the button for the sixth floor."

James turned around to face Cho.

"What?"

Cho looked over at Patrick whose eyes were darting around in thought.

"She went to the sixth floor. Why, what's there?"

Patrick looked up frantically and barged out of the door. The boys followed, only just catching what Patrick next said. All their eyes opened in fear and they quickened their pace.

"That's the roof…"

…

Teresa stood, letting the breeze flow around her head, making her hair flow behind her in waves like the sea; the wind was cool on her damp eyes. She let herself drift into the breeze but was sharply awoken by the loud metal creak of the door. She turned her head around to see Patrick run forward followed by James, Wayne and Cho. She stepped up onto the ledge in front of her, swaying slightly at seeing the sheer drop to the concrete below. Patrick stopped short, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Teresa, please. Step down; I need to talk to you…"

The girl looked down at the pleading boy.

"So now you want to talk?! Jesus Christ Patrick you do know when to pick your moments!"

Patrick never took his eyes off the swaying figure of Teresa. He held out his hand slowly.

"Teresa. Listen… I know I was a jerk… more than a jerk in fact, I was a complete asshole and you have every right to hit me and hate me, but you won't get the chance to do that unless you come down…"

Teresa looked at the outstretched form of the boy's hand, flicking her eyes from his desperate face to the concrete ground below. Patrick stepped forward cautiously.

"Please Teresa… I love you… I was trying to protect you and didn't realise how stupid and selfish I was being. Let me make things right, I know you won't trust me straight away again, please, just give me a second chance."

Patrick's tears glistened in the dim light of the moon, the breeze was picking up and Teresa's unsteadiness increased.

"Patrick…"

"I'm sorry Teresa; I love you and always will, here. It was our week anniversary yesterday; I got you this but never got the chance to give it to you…"

Patrick stepped forward slowly, the tips of his feet touching the ledge, he held out his hand to Teresa's shaking one, who took it and stepped down slowly, collapsing the safety of the roof floor. Patrick fell beside her and wrapped his arms round her tight. Teresa felt something move into her hand, she gripped it tightly as she kissed Patrick in the lips. He looked fondly into her eyes.

"I promise I will never leave you again Teresa, everything will be alright now…"

Teresa nodded, slightly annoyed at how easily she could fall under Patrick Jane's spell. She smiled, looking down into her hand in the dim light. Patrick grinned as her face lit up. On Teresa's palm, shining in the light of the full moon, was a beautiful golden cross…


	22. A Month Later

_Author's note: Just want to thank CookiesForMe, Special Agent Baker and TygerTygerCrimsonTears for the continued support throughout this whole story, literally, this story is basically just for you guys because without you I was giving up three chapters ago! Anyway, sorry about the wait, internet decided it didn't want to work… _

The golden cross bounced softly on Teresa's chest as she walked up to the care home after school. It had been a month since the incident at the hospital and after some counselling Teresa was feeling much better. The door buzzed open and she walked past the reception desk, towards the office of Kristina Frye. No-body knew what had happened to Kristina, why she wouldn't respond, but she was now in a permanent stay hospital. Patrick had found it difficult but Teresa reassured him it would be fine. She knew they wouldn't be at the care home much longer anyway. Minnelli was filing for adoption of the three Lisbon's and the one and only Jane. He was sure they would let him, seeing as he'd known Teresa most of her life. The papers were almost finished and they were due to move out in a week. Teresa stopped in front of the office, the faded mark where Kristina's name sign used to be made her heart tug in pain for Patrick; she knew he was hurting; he was more quiet than usual. She twisted the knob on the door and let herself in.

"Ah Teresa! Good day at school?"

Minnelli stood up and smiled at the teen, who nodded back. The woman behind the desk stood up also and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Harrigan. I'm overseeing all of the paperwork for the adoption. You must be Teresa."

"Yes I must be!"

Teresa sat down on the chair beside Minnelli.

"Do you know where Patrick is?"

Teresa shook her head.

"He said he'd be back in a bit, he went up to his room…"

At that point the door opened and a flustered Patrick walked in the room.

"Sorry, had to sort something out. Right where were we?"

Patrick sat down on the chair beside Teresa, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Teresa laughed.

"Where were we? You weren't even here last time!"

Patrick giggled.

"Oh sorry, I got detention for kissing you!"

Teresa laughed before Minnelli calmed them down and Sarah spoke.

"Right guys. Basically everything is sorted; you just need to sign these final papers and attend the court proceedings tomorrow to make it formal. You'll have to wear something smart."

Teresa glanced at Patrick with apprehensive eyes.

"Does that mean we have to go shopping?"

Patrick laughed at the whine in Teresa's voice; she was definitely not a girly-girl. Minnelli smiled at the pair.

"Don't worry; we'll go tonight, to get you both something smart!"

At that Patrick moaned which made Teresa laugh. Sarah coughed and the room was made formal again.

"So if you just all sign here and I'll see you Saturday, tomorrow at 9am for the court proceedings."

Minnelli leant forward to sign the papers as Patrick gave Teresa a cute grin. He leant over to her and whispered softly in her ear.

"Meet me in my room after this."

Teresa pulled away confused but nodded, smiling at the mysterious face Patrick was pulling. The pair wasted no time in signing the papers.

…

Teresa walked along the corridor. Dinner was finished and as requested, she was heading to Patrick's room just before Minnelli was taking them shopping. She turned the corner and saw Patrick standing outside the room with his arms behind his back. Teresa walked up to him and folded her arms.

"What's this about?"

Patrick smiled and brought his arms out, producing a wrapped up box tied with a baby blue bow.

"What?"

Patrick chuckled.

"You think I'd forget your birthday!?"

With that, Patrick pushed the door open to a loud shout of "SURPRISE!" Teresa stepped backwards and laughed, seeing the smiling faces of her two brothers, Wayne, Cho, Grace and Minnelli in the small room.

"Oh my God!"

Teresa was smiling ear to ear, but was blushing from embarrassment. She hit Patrick softly on the arm.  
"What did you do this for!?"

Patrick grinned at her, ushering her into the room.

"Well we had to celebrate your birthday, seeing as we have to go shopping…"

Teresa smiled and sat on the chair beside the small desk. Cho walked up to her, giving her a pat on the arm and handed her a small gift.

"Happy Birthday! Here you go!"

Teresa grinned at the Asian.

"Thanks Cho!"

Wayne and Grace did the same and soon Teresa was busy unwrapping presents. Tommy had got her a small blue monster figure, which he called 'Agent Reese.' James gave his sister a picture frame with a lovely picture of herself and her brothers in it, nearly causing the young girl to cry. Cho bought her a spy novel and Wayne and Grace got her a fancy pen set. Teresa's grin never ceased as Minnelli pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Tess! Here you are… from me and Patrick."

Minnelli handed the girl a larger box. Teresa slid the lid off, removed the tissue paper to reveal a slick black gun fitted in a smooth leather holster next to a small, shining badge.

"I thought you'd want your own gun, seeing as you're a cop and all…"

Minnelli grinned as Teresa threw her arms round the older man.

"Oh Sir, thank you so much!"

Minnelli nodded and returned the hug.

"Please Tess, don't call me Sir! Virgil or dad from now on!"

Teresa pulled away and made a face.

"Virgil it is then!"

The older man smiled fondly at Teresa,

"Fine with me Tess!"

Teresa pulled Patrick into a bear hug, kissing him on the head.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

Patrick smiled into Teresa's hair.

"No problem, as long as you don't point it at me again!"

Teresa laughed.

"I won't!"

Teresa looked into Patrick's gorgeous blue eyes, feeling the fluttery feeling in her stomach the same as when she'd first met him, bumping into him outside school. She thought about how far they'd come together, how much trust they gave each other, she knew for a fact she didn't want to be with anyone else.

"I love you Patrick Jane."

Teresa smiled at him.

"Forever and always Teresa Lisbon."

They both leant in, letting the kiss envelop them, moving their bodies closer, and finding their place of safety and love. Patrick pulled away slowly, keeping Teresa's face close to his.

"Ready to go shopping?"

…

Teresa slumped into the next shop. She'd already bought her outfit: a crisp white blouse, a smart pair of trousers with a blazer to match. She liked it. Patrick was proving more difficult to buy for as he was a funny size. Teresa hoped the third suit shop they walked into would be successful. Patrick shuffled into the changing rooms as Teresa sat down outside with Minnelli. Within a few minutes, Patrick reappeared. Teresa looked up in amazement. Patrick was stood, hands in pockets, wearing a smooth dark blue blazer and trousers with a lighter blue shirt and a dark blue waistcoat to match. Teresa stood up and made the boy twirl, much to his dismay.

"You look so smart Patrick! I love it on you!"

Teresa actually couldn't get over how smart and innocent he looked at the same time. Patrick's lisps curled up into a smile.

"Well if you like it Teresa…"

Teresa smiled at the boy.

"I love it! Will you always wear it?"

Teresa said it half-jokingly but the earnest face Patrick wore made it genuine.

"For you Teresa… anything…"


	23. Football game

_Author's note: Also thanks to Colourful Glitter, House Ever and Little-Firestar84 for their support. Sorry If I've missed you in the thanks, there's too many people so THANKS EVERYONE! The story is not over yet… and for those confused, when they get adopted it WON'T make them brother and sister, so it's all cool! Enjoy!_

"Could the court please stand."

Patrick stood up, holding Teresa's hand tight in his.

"It is hereby ordered, adjudged, and decreed by the Court that from the date of the entry of this Decree here-in: Teresa Lisbon, James Lisbon, Thomas Lisbon and Patrick Jane, are declared adopted for life by Mr Virgil Minnelli."

Teresa squeezed Patrick's hand, he held tightly back as the judge finalised the agreement and dismissed the court. Minnelli took Teresa's hand in his own, picking up Tommy with his free hand.

"Alright kiddo?"

Teresa smiled warmly back, nodding her head. Tommy jiggled about in Virgil's arms.

"Mr Mwinell, pwease can we get… get some Ice-Cream?"

Tommy looked hopefully at Minnelli with huge button green eyes. The man smiled at the boy, realising how lucky he was to have such a wonderful new family.

"Sure thing Tommy…"

The five of them shuffled into the car, driving off slowly in the direction of Frostie's Ice-Cream parlour.

…

Patrick and Teresa walked into the canteen at school on Monday. They had spent Sunday unpacking and choosing rooms; of course Patrick and Teresa's rooms were side by side. James and Tommy had their own separate rooms, causing James to smile for once. Teresa hadn't seen her younger brother smile like that in a while. Then they had all shared spaghetti and meatballs and spent the evening huddled on the sofa watching a film. Patrick wore his suit on Sunday and wore his waistcoat under his blazer for school. Teresa sat down beside Grace, who turned to her eagerly, awaiting the news.

"It's official now."

Grace's smile reached her ears as she pulled Teresa into a tight hug.

"Oh Teresa that's great! I can't believe it's finally happened!"

Teresa hugged the girl back, slightly uncomfortable at the invasion of her personal space.

"Yeah it's great Grace!"

She pulled away to see Cho and Wayne smiling at her.

"That's great news Teresa!"

Rigsby patted her arm as Cho nodded at Patrick, who changed the subject.

"So Wayne, I heard you made the football team…"

Wayne smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's great we've got training tomorrow!"

Cho smirked and Wayne looked at him.

"What? Just cause you didn't make the team!"

Cho grinned happily.

"Dude, I didn't actually want to make the team!"

The teens laughed and got into a food fight, after Wayne decided to throw his prized sandwich at Cho's head. They had no intention of stopping until Wainwright rushed over yelling loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The teens stopped, cheese and lettuce sliding off their faces as mayonnaise ran down their backs.

"You better clean this mess up IMMEDIATLEY or you will all be going to have a conversation with Mr Bertram…"

Patrick smirked. Although Mr Wainwright was trying to sound in control, he just sounded stupid. The teens reluctantly cleaned up the mess, giving Wainwright a glare as they walked from the canteen, giggling.

"That was so funny!"

Wayne couldn't stop smiling as they walked down the corridor. Grace looked worried.

"It wasn't that funny! We could have all got in serious trouble!"

Patrick chuckled.

"Don't worry Grace; it was just a bit if fun!"

The girl smiled slightly.

"I guess… anyway, I've got Math next."

Wayne and Cho made a chorus of "me too's" as the three of them walked away down the corridor and Teresa and Patrick made their way to P.E.

…

"Right, in teams for the match then. I'll pick captains and they can pick teams…"

Patrick had Grace's dad for P.E. They were doing football; Teresa was in the girls' group and had Miss Shedrick, much to Patrick's dismay. He didn't know anyone in his group, and he had to play his least favourite sport.

"William and Jack, you are the captains."

Patrick stood quietly on the field as all of the boys were picked for teams. It was only him and the fat kid, Lucas who were left. Jack chose Lucas… Patrick slumped over to Will's team, disgruntled he was picked last. Even Lucas was picked over him; the only reason he could think was that Lucas was fat so that made him good in defence. Grace's dad ordered them to prepare their team tactics, Patrick stood outside the circle sulking. He was awoken from his mood by Mr VanPelt's voice.

"Mr Jane! Get involved!"

Patrick gave him a pouty face and squished into the circle of already sweaty boys. The only words he caught from his captain were "smash them…" Patrick knew he wasn't going to enjoy this…

…

"MOVE FORWARD!"

Patrick heard his team yell. He ran forward slowly along the edge of the pitch trying to avoid the action. He glanced upwards to see the ball hurtling towards his face. He managed to catch it and sigh in relief, before realising two of the opposing team were charging towards him, one of them being Lucas…

"RUN! PASS IT!"

Patrick froze on the spot, about to chuck the ball away from him but it was too late. Lucas whacked into his side and he was thrown to the ground, hitting his hip and shoulder. The ball lay on the floor ahead of him but he couldn't reach it due to the mass of body on top of him. He rolled to the side and scrambled to his feet, picking up the ball, there was a gap ahead of him… the touchline. Patrick ran forward, hearing urgent shouts behind him to pass the ball, he continued to run, about to reach the line… SMASH… Patrick was whipped to the side and thrown on the floor once more. His head was spinning; he rolled over and stood up to face an extremely angry William in front of him.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? YOU SHOULD HAVE PASSED IT YOU IDIOT!"

Patrick took a step backwards.

"Calm down it's just a game…"

The boy stepped forward in his face.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BLOODY CALM DOWN…"

Patrick turned his back to the boy to walk inside with the teacher and the rest of the class

"You can't just walk away! You're a coward, a no-body… just like that good for nothing bitch you're going out with…"

Patrick stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see William grinning with his mates around him. Patrick clenched his fists.

"What…"

William sniggered.

"You heard me… the bitch Teresa… the whore…"

Patrick stepped towards him, shaking with anger.

"How dare you talk about her like that… shut up…"

Patrick's voice was low and sinister. William stepped closer so they were almost touching. There was a pause.

"Make me…"

Patrick didn't think about what happened next. His fist came up and connected with Will's face, sending him to the ground clutching a bleeding nose. Patrick stood breathing heavily, Will's friends stood shocked as Will writhed on the floor.

"You bastard!"

Patrick turned and walked away across the field back to the changing room.

…

Patrick stood in the changing room alone, buttoning up his waistcoat he wore beneath his blazer. He was silently staring forward as William barged in through the door.

"Right, you…"

William walked up to Patrick, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him hard against the wall. Patrick flinched as his head hit the bricks.

"You think you can hit me and get away with it?"

Patrick smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I do…"

William looked confused. His head turned as he heard a whistle behind him. The boy let go of Patrick and turned with his hands up in surrender.

"Don't move…"

Teresa held the gun level with Will's head as the boy almost started hyperventilating. Patrick moved around to stand beside Teresa. He smiled cheekily at the boy.

"I think I can get away with it Will… don't you? Now what was it you were saying about my girlfriend?"

The boy stuttered out his words, looking around frantically for unavailable help.

"I…I… didn't m…mean it…"

Patrick smiled.

"Good, so you won't tell anyone about this?"

Will shook his head vehemently.

"No… no… definitely not… I promise… please…"

Teresa smirked and put her gun down as she and Patrick walked out of the changing room towards their English class. Patrick looked over at Teresa.

"Thank you…"

Teresa just smiled.

"Hey, Teresa, thank you for coming to my rescue…"

Teresa stopped and grinned at Patrick.

"No problem. Just try not to get yourself into situations where you need a girl to save you all the time…"

Patrick chuckled.

"I won't."

Teresa giggled.

"I don't believe that for one minute Patrick Jane!"


	24. English

_Author's note: So sorry for the long wait… Damn homework has taken over my life… oh and stupid writer's block… any ideas of where I could go with the story would be much appreciated! _

Teresa and Patrick were sat in their English lesson, thoroughly bored. Mr Wainwright droned on about Romeo and Juliet and the meanings of love; Patrick groaned and shifted in his seat.

"Psst…"

Patrick turned his head to Teresa, who sat on the desk to the right of him. She was leaning across, holding out her hand. Patrick leant over, taking a small piece of paper from her palm. Patrick unfolded it, simply finding the words: "Bored as hell…" written on the note. Patrick smirked and picked up his pen, scribbling down some words. Teresa chuckled aloud at the message: "Who says hell is boring?"

Mr Wainwright looked up from the board.

"Something funny Teresa?"

Teresa pocketed the note and straightened her face.

"Uh no sir…"

The older man walked to her desk, holding out his hand. Teresa reluctantly removed the note and gave it to him, rolling her eyes. Wainwright read it, frowning.

"You think my lesson is boring Teresa?"

The girl shook her head. The man turned to Patrick.

"How about you Mr Jane?"

Patrick slouched in his seat, fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Uh, yes actually Sir… you forget I know the whole works of Shakespeare already…"

The man's cheeks flushed red.

"Patrick we've already discussed this…"

Mr Wainwright tried to sound threatening, instead his voice shook. Patrick sighed.

"Yes Sir, I recall you gave me a detention but I'm not sure why, I told the truth…"

Wainwright stood up straight and adjusted his tie. The whole class was silent, listening intently at the conversation.

"Would you like to make that two detentions Patrick?"

The boy shook his head.

"No actually Sir, I have other commitments… I'm sure you don't actually want to stay behind either looking after children who haven't actually misbehaved… I know you'd rather spend that time with Mrs Donald, the French teacher…"

Patrick looked up sharply in realisation at what he'd just said out loud. A few murmurs rippled through the class as Teresa's eyes widened. Wainwright had tensed up.

"Excuse me?"

Patrick looked around awkwardly, he knew Wainwright was having an affair with Mrs Donald but he'd never intended to tell him about it.

The boy giggled nervously. Wainwright took a step towards the desk, taking a breath as if about to speak. Teresa interrupted.

"Uh sir, Patrick means, you spend time for work purposes of course… we know Mrs Donald is helping you with the Shakespeare play this year…"

Wainwright remained red in the face. Teresa smiled innocently at the man, who exhaled and seemed to relax.

"Yes, yes that's exactly right… ok then back to Shakespeare…"

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief that he'd got off so lightly. The teacher gave him a warning glance before walking back to the front of the room and continuing with the play. Patrick sat for a while listening, until Teresa slipped him a note under the table: "Saved by a girl again!"

Patrick smirked and simply drew a smiley face and kisses back to Teresa, who blushed and blew a kiss back.

…

The bell rang for the end of the school day, the students fledged towards the exits hurriedly, all except Patrick and Teresa who were pushing against the flowing influx of school children. They finally managed to get free, opening the door to Minnelli's office and collapsing down onto beanbags beside Cho, Wayne and Grace. Minnelli stood up from his desk and joined the teens on the beanbags.

"Alright guys, exciting news!"

Wayne looked up attentively from the sandwich he was eating. Minnelli smiled.

"We have a case, but not any old case!"

Teresa smirked.

"We haven't had a normal case yet!"

Minnelli grinned happily.

"I know, but you're going to like this one! It's undercover!"

Cho perked up, Grace smiled at Wayne who was grinning like a four year old. Teresa was in her focus work mode.

"What does it involve?"

Minnelli produced a brown file, flicking to the first page.

"There was a murder of a young girl, fifteen, she was a member of a club called Visualize, it's like a rehabilitation club for kids, more like a cult really. Its run by a man named Bret Stiles. Basically, they help troubled kids, a bit like this school but weirder…"

Patrick interjected.

"What could be weirder than this school?"

Teresa chuckled. Minnelli smiled.

"Trust me Patrick, it's weird… anyway, you guys will be going undercover to investigate what the club is like, what it does, it might even help you in real life."

Grace smiled innocently. Minnelli's face went straight.

"I said might…"

Teresa smiled, looking at Patrick who was fidgeting eagerly. She could swear he had ADHD or something… Minnelli handed her the file, she took it and looked around the faces of her team. She stood up, clutching the file in her hands, ready to tackle their first actual case.

"Right then guys, let's get going!"

_Author's note: Apologies for the shortness of the chapter… hopefully next one will be longer (and updated sooner…) I'm not so sure about this chapter… let me know what you think…_


	25. Undercover

_Author's note: Ok guys, feel free to shoot me and do whatever you want… I'm so so so sorry for the long wait; I have literally been so busy it's unbelievable… I hope this chapter is ok. I can't say how sorry I am for the wait… *hides behind a rock as people give me evil glares*_

Teresa and Patrick stepped out of the car and walked towards the large white building in front of them. Patrick fiddled with the zip of the dark blue hoodie he was wearing over the plain white T-Shirt and glanced uncomfortably down at his jeans and blue high top trainers. The shoes were comfy but he'd never liked jeans. He peered over at Teresa and had to force his eyes away to prevent himself staring. She wore tight black skinny jeans which were tucked neatly into a pair of black boots. Her top was a soft burgundy colour, the V-neck cutting neatly down her chest, stopping just short of her bra. Teresa kept hoisting it up to stop the bra from showing, much to Patrick's annoyance. Patrick grinned and turned to face her.

"You look great."

Teresa let out a small grin.

"Thanks, you look good too. You look like a normal kid for once!"

Patrick giggled.

"Well you're the one who liked the suit!"

Teresa smiled and nudged him on the arm.

"Hush, we have to keep in character."

Patrick stifled a laugh.

"I've always loved drama!"

Teresa kept a straight face as she buzzed the speaker on the gate. A fuzzy voice crackled from the other end.

"Visualise rehabilitation centre, can I help?"

"Uh, yes. We've got a meeting with Mr Stiles. We're just joining the programme."

"Names?"

"Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane."

There was a pause from the other end of the line. Then a crackle followed by the creaking of the gate opening. Teresa walked through followed by Patrick, who was looking around in awe of the grandness and cleanliness of the place. Children were sitting in the sun on the immaculate lawn as others sat reading on brightly painted benches. The building was pure white with a single, silver eye positioned above the grand arched doorway. The lobby remained simple but classy. A woman sat behind a spotless desk. Teresa approached and coughed softly. The blonde woman glanced up.

"Oh hi, you must be Teresa, and Patrick. Yes, Mr Stiles is expecting you, right this way."

The woman stood up and led the way down a long hall. Patrick walked behind, she smelt of lavender and Patrick noticed the dark brown roots, creeping out from under her hairline. Her click clack heels curved inwards and the short skirt around her thighs was far too big, pulled in by a thick belt. The white blouse was tucked in but it was obvious it was too big for her. Her black tights pulled with ladders up her calves and her jewellery was cheap and tacky. Patrick blinked. He could tell the woman had recently divorced from her husband, hence the tacky jewellery, lack of wedding rind yet slight tan line on her left ring finger. Her husband must have found out she was cheating in him. She felt remorseful, lost weight from under-eating because of this guilt and now lives in a small motel room, where the only soap is cheap lavender soap. Patrick wasn't sure if this would be any help to their investigation but he stored it in the mind palace anyway, inside the 'Visualise' cupboard. The woman stopped outside a room, knocking on the door and slowly cracking it open. She pulled backwards, holding the door open and gesturing for the pair to go inside. They obliged and walked into the large office space, sitting in front of a grand oak desk, occupied by a white haired man.

"Ah hello! Teresa, Patrick."

The man shook their hands as he said their names, before sitting down behind his desk on the soft red chair.

"So, you are new here I suppose?"

Teresa nodded. Patrick fiddled with his thumbs.

"I'm Brett Stiles. Mr Minnelli called, from your old school. He told me why you've been moved here. Terrible, terrible… getting so upset you feel you have to end it all…"

Teresa's eyes darted over to Patrick, wondering how much personal information Minnelli had told this man about them. They were meant to be undercover, but Minnelli had insisted they use their real names, to avoid confusion.

"Still, that is what Visualise is for. To heal the soul and get you back on your feet. I must ask, what did make you get to that point Teresa?"

Teresa looked over at Patrick, then back to Brett. The man nodded in understanding.

"Ah I see… Well then, you will both be going through our immersive Visualisation programme so you'll back to being kids in no time!

Brett Stiles dismissed the pair back to the receptionist, who led them to their rooms. They had to stay for a week, and then after that were allowed to leave during the day to go out. Patrick didn't like the small dormitory rooms. He'd got used to having his own room at Minnelli's but now it felt like he was going back to the care home. He put it to the back of his mind, he knew it was all for the good of the case. Tomorrow he would start asking people about Rachel Bauman, the girl who was murdered and then hopefully wrap this case up nice and fast.

…

It turned out the case wasn't going to be as simple as Patrick thought. Not many people knew Rachel and those who did didn't want to talk about her. It was 'against confidentiality rules' or something. After three days, Cho, Wayne and Grace had gradually made their way in, each pretending to have different problems. Patrick found the acting part fine, pretending he had anger and trust issues, being socially awkward and twitching occasionally for effect. The part he had found hard was being away from Teresa. Boys and girls had been separated and Patrick was finding it unbearable not speaking to or even seeing her. They had tried to meet up but Visualise was too well monitored for that and that plan had gone out the window. Eventually, it had been a week and Patrick and Teresa were allowed to leave during the day. Patrick packed up his blue backpack, and exited out the door. He walked to town and sat down in a window seat in the Kenny's Chilli restaurant on the high street. Patrick sat sipping a cup of tea and thinking. He couldn't work out anything about the case. Everything was so hushed up. His thoughts were stopped as Teresa walked in through the door. Patrick stood up, greeting her with a massive hug and multiple kisses on her lips.

"I missed you."

Patrick looked longingly into her eyes. Teresa smiled.

"It's only been a week, but thanks for the sentiment!"

Patrick chuckled and sat down, ordering a strong coffee for Teresa and clasping his hands in front of him.

"Right, first things first, the case."

Teresa nodded.

"Yeah, how are you getting on with that?"

Patrick tilted his head.

"Not bad, I've found out lots of irrelevant information, and a lot of information I didn't really want to know…"

Teresa made a face.

"Me too… some girls just don't know when to shut up…"  
Patrick giggled.

"Must have been a nightmare for you, being a tomboy stuck in a room full of girls."

Teresa smiled.

"Well it must have been a nightmare for you being a scaredy-cat boy stuck in a room full of boys…"

Patrick grinned. He'd missed Teresa's witty retaliations.

"Touché..."

Teresa thanked the waiter for her coffee and sat forward.

"You know, the only way I can think of finding anything useful out is to get her vent video…"

Patrick nodded in agreement. They needed her video where she confessed everything. They had had to make one. Patrick had hated it, so he'd made up a whole load of lies. Patrick took a sip of tea and looked at Teresa through the steam.

"How are we going to do that?"

Teresa smiled.

"I know where they're kept, in Brett Stiles office in the filing cabinets behind his desk. I'll have to distract him while you go in, pick the lock and get the video."  
Patrick made a face.

"Me?"

Teresa laughed at the boy's pouty, childlike expression.

"You're the only one who can pick locks…"

Patrick sighed and whined.

"Can't you just shoot it with your gun?"

"Someone will hear…"

"Well someone will see me! They have security cameras everywhere, particularly in Brett Stiles office."

Teresa sighed.

"That's why I'll distract them. Anyway, stop being so moody about it, at least you get to do something exciting…"

Patrick frowned.

"Yeah, exciting but dangerous…"

Teresa pushed at her forehead with her fingers; she could feel a headache developing.

"Ok Patrick, will this convince you?"

Teresa pulled something out of her bag, a small brown envelope. Patrick took it from the table, creasing his face up in confusion and wonder at Teresa. He opened the envelope and saw a small card: 'PASS PLUS DRIVING SCHOOL.'

"I've booked you your first lesson for two days, Saturday; seeing as you turned 16 yesterday. Don't think I wouldn't find out when your birthday is sooner or later mister."

Patrick's grin reached his ears.

"Thank you so much!"

The boy leant over the table, hugging Teresa as best he could. The girl leant back and smiled at Patrick.

"So you'll get the video then?"

Patrick grinned slyly at Teresa.

"I'll think about it…"


	26. Driving Lesson

_Author's note: No idea what this chapter was doing, my brain just wrote itself…_

"Ok, now slowly put your foot down on the pedal… slowly, slower. Good. Keep it just there…"

Patrick stared straight ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel in concentration.

"Right, now I want you to slow down in a minute and come to a stop at the side of the road."

Patrick nodded at the driving instructor and focused on the task, which he completed smoothly. He turned the key and the engine fizzled to a stop.

"Well done Patrick! You're a natural!"

Patrick smiled. His driving instructor, Susan Darcy smiled back.

"Well, it's been an hour. That's the end of today's lesson; I'll see you next week, same time."

Patrick undid his seatbelt and nodded, stepping out of the car.

"See you next week!"

The car pulled away as Patrick walked along the street back towards the Visualise headquarters. Teresa had planned for the 'break in' to be today. Patrick would never admit it but he was actually quite nervous. He walked back to his room and waited for the clock to show 11am. That was when it would all begin.

…

Teresa walked down the hall with Grace. The plan was set, it was 11am. Teresa began….

"HELP! FIRE!"

She pressed the lever. A large ringing noise began as the fire alarm blared through the corridors. Teresa moved away, ushering people out of the people, hoping it would give Patrick enough time.

…

Patrick heard the alarm. He stood up and left his room as one of the staff ran past him towards the girl's dormitories. The plan must be working. He made his way along the wall, turning left into the corridor where the office was. Patrick suddenly stepped back behind the wall. Brett Stiles walked out of his office, locking the door securely behind him. Patrick sneaked forward to the door, taking the straightened paper clip out of his pocket. He looked around nervously. There was no-one around. The paper clip rattled in the lock, eventually producing a click as the door opened. Patrick stepped in, closing the door behind him. He needed to be quick, if he wasn't outside for role call the plan would fail. Patrick looked around him. Desk, chairs, bookcase, shelf, filing cabinets. There. Patrick ran forward and shifted the paper clip in the lock on the tall metal block.

"Come on… open…"

Patrick muttered under his breath. The alarm still rang out in his ears. There was a snap as the filing cabinet yielded. Patrick filtered through the files, stopping at B. Rachel Bauman. The alarm stopped. He removed the file and turned around.

"Can I help you with something Patrick?"

Patrick near jumped out of his skin. The door was closed but stood in front was the blonde receptionist. Patrick stood rooted to the spot.

"Uh…"

The woman took a step forward.

"What are you doing in here? You know there's a fire…"

Patrick swallowed and nodded.

"Mr Stiles told me to collect my vent video… he… uh… wants to see it again…"

Patrick screwed up his face in annoyance at himself. _Really, that was the best excuse he could come up with? _The woman moved towards him, taking the file out of his hands.

"Is your name Rachel Bauman?"

Patrick shook his head.

"Then why do you have her file?"

Patrick shrugged. He made another feeble excuse.

"I was trying to find mine…"

Patrick went to move towards the door to get out but the woman grabbed his arm, sitting him down firmly on the chair behind the desk. Patrick pulled his arm away.

"What are you doing?"

The receptionist smirked, taking out a silver gun from the desk drawer. Patrick breathed in sharply.

"I've never really understood why they put kids on undercover jobs sometimes. It never works…"

Patrick looked in bemusement at her. She laughed a breathy laugh.

"Don't think I'm stupid Mr Jane. I knew before you even came here. Did you like the cheap jewellery, the baggy clothes? All for effect, I knew you'd notice."

Patrick shifted in the chair, watching the gun intently. The woman continued.

"Oh and then I overheard your plan to steal the video and it was all just… too easy."

Patrick licked his dry lips and spoke.

"You killed Rachel?"

The women laughed again.

"Of course I killed Rachel! She was going to rat me out to the police… she found out about the drugs ring I was running, stupid bitch…"

Patrick swallowed. The woman moved closer with the gun.

"Now, Mr Jane, it's your turn…"

Patrick covered his head in his hands and ducked as the woman took a step forward. He heard the creak of a door and flinched as he heard gunshots. There was no pain, silence. Slowly Patrick lifted his head. Lying on the floor in front of him was the receptionist, a pool of blood steadily developing from her stomach. He looked up to the door. A smoking gun barrel, long dark wavy hair.

"Teresa…"

The girl moved towards him, kicking the gun away from the dead body just in case. She put an arm on the boy's shoulder.

"You ok?"

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"Never better."

…

Minnelli was sat at his desk; the teens were on the beanbags.

"Good job guys. You cut it kind of close though… Brett Stiles is thankful for your help, he's a little annoyed by the blood stain on the carpet but I'm sure that's not a big issue!"

The teens giggled. Minnelli looked at Teresa.

"You ok Tess? You have just killed someone…"

Teresa nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was actually kind of therapeutic!"

Patrick put an arm around her waist and looked in her bright green eyes.

"Thanks for saving me."

Teresa grinned.

"Again!"

The pair laughed and hugged tightly. Wayne and Grace shared a hug. There was a loud knock on the door. Minnelli shouted "Enter" and a girl walked in slowly. She had bright pink and blonde hair and was wearing bright pink boots.

"Uh, sir. I've been asked to collect Kimball Cho. A teacher wants to speak to him."

Cho looked confused but stood up next to the girl. Minnelli nodded and spoke.

"Alright, see you later Cho. Oh, just wait…"

Cho and the girl turned around to face Minnelli once more. He looked questioningly at the girl. She looked back innocently.

"What's your name?"

Minnelli's tone was inquisitive. The girl smiled, flicking her hair back behind her head.

"It's Summer…"


	27. Summer

_Author's Note: Apologies for the wait and shortness of this Chapter, I've been busy, and overly obsessed with another high school fic ('Lifesaving' by Greened Ink if you're interested- it's amazing!) So anyway… hope this is ok, I never think it's that good… oh well, hope you enjoy it!_

Cho walked steadily down the corridor, just behind Summer. Her pink highlighted hair swished back and forwards as she strode, her bright pink backpack bounced and the key-rings jangled. Cho looked closer; one key-ring was a picture of Summer, with a woman, a woman who looked like her but just older- he thought it must be her mum. Cho almost bumped into the back of the girl as she stopped abruptly outside a door, turning to face him. She looked at the door and straight back into his eyes.

Cho looked stoically at the door and back to Summer. His voice was flat.

"This is a broom cupboard."

Summer shrugged.

"So?"

The girl pulled out a strip of gum and started to chew. Cho looked at her quizzically.

"So I thought you were bringing me to a teacher."

Summer smirked.

"Nah, I said a teacher wants to speak to you, not that I'd take you there…"

Cho almost smiled. This girl's attitude was incredible, why had he never seen her before? Summer turned to go; Cho stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Uh wait. Are you new here?"

Summer removed her arm from Cho's hold, stepping backwards.

"Might be, what's it to you?"

Cho stepped forward hesitantly.

"Well, I thought you might want someone to sit with at lunch."

Summer paused, contemplating the young Asian's offer. Her lips pouted, turning into a grin.

"Sure, where do you sit?"

…

Patrick was sat at the lunch table with Teresa and Grace eating a small cheese sandwich. Wayne had football practice, meaning the amount of food on the table was considerably less than usual. Patrick swallowed a mouthful of bread and dairy.

"Where's Cho?"

Grace shrugged from behind her book and continued reading. Teresa looked up from the doodle she was drawing on the front of her math book.

"Dunno, he was here earlier…"

Patrick frowned; he was worried. Last time Cho disappeared he was trying to get out his gang. Who knows, they could be getting revenge. Patrick made to stand up to search for him, but at that moment Cho walked through the door. Patrick smiled as the boy sat down- then his face proceeded to turn into a questioning look as the girl with the pink highlights sat beside him. Cho saw the look.

"Oh, guys this is Summer."

Patrick smiled warmly.

"Hi Summer."

Teresa smiled and Grace just grunted, clearly engrossed in the book. There was an awkward silence as nobody knew what to say. Patrick fixed it.

"So Summer, you new?"

"Yeah, just moved here to escape fraud charges."

Patrick raised his eyebrows at the girl's bluntness.

"Fraud?"

Summer leant back in her chair and casually put her feet up on the chair beside her.

"Yeah, conned some guy, got sued…"

Patrick couldn't help but smile. She said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So are you a con artist?"

Summer sighed.

"Not as such, I just… know how to make people do what I want I guess."

Teresa looked over at Patrick sceptically, then back at Summer.

"What do you mean?"

Summer took a slurp of juice from her bottle.

"Well, I made Cho here invite me to sit for lunch today."

Cho's face creased up in confusion.

"You mean I didn't need to see a teacher? I spoke to Wainwright about Shakespeare for nothing!?"

Summer chuckled.

"Yeah, that was just a cover. I saw you and thought you were cute so I got you to invite me to lunch!"

Cho's face reddened in embarrassment. Teresa stifled a laugh; Cho had never had any love interests before. Summer continued.

"You obviously thought something of me cause you invited me!"

Cho looked away and mumbled some words quietly. Patrick grinned.

"It's ok Cho. She's a natural at tricking people!"

Teresa laughed.

"Says you, mister 'I'm the best con man ever'"

Patrick smiled innocently.

"I never said that!"

Cho looked up.

"Yeah man but you practically act like it constantly…"

Summer looked up at Patrick.

"You're a con man too?"

"Nah, just good with people."

Teresa leaned over to him.

"You're certainly good with me!"

The pair shared a kiss but were interrupted by a sudden shout from Grace.

"Oh! I know what we could do!"

Teresa and Patrick both looked at Grace, unsure what she meant.

"I mean with Summer! She could join CBI!"

Cho nodded along with Patrick, Teresa just looked sceptical. Summer spoke.

"What's CBI?"

Grace was almost jumping around like an excitable child.

"It's a really cool thing we do and we solve crimes and…"

Teresa interrupted.

"Grace! You can't tell her what we do!"

Grace looked sheepish.

"Sorry…"

Summer raised an eyebrow.

"This sounds interesting, how do I join?"

Teresa sighed.

"You can't just join, you have to ask Minnelli."

Summer stood up.

"Right then, that's what I'll do."

Shouldering her backpack, Summer strode off before any of the teens could stop her. Grace looked at Teresa and bit her lip, mouthing the word 'sorry.' Teresa shook her head.

"It's no problem Grace, in fact it could be good!"

Patrick grinned.

"Looks like Cho might have a girlfriend…"

Cho went red again.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Teresa smiled cheekily and laughed.

"Not yet!"

The bell rang and the teens stood up to go. Cho maintained a grumpy face in front of his peers but as he walked off he couldn't help but let out a little smile, thinking of Summer and her bright pink hair.


	28. The Plan

_Author's note: Sorry for the wait… yeah… honestly, I'm so sorry… *hides very quickly behind a pre-prepared barricade*… and it's short… *digs hole in earth and buries self*_

"Ok Summer, you can be undercover."

Summer grinned wildly at Minnelli's words and turned to the rest of the teens, who were looking sheepishly at Minnelli and his sceptical glare. Summer stood and left, the rest of the teens looked down towards the ground. Minnelli stood up.

"So you're just inviting people now? I thought this was a secret club?"

Grace piped up quickly.

"Sorry sir. It just slipped out and Summer seems nice and…"

"That's ok Grace. No more of it though, ok?"

Grace nodded and Minnelli sat back down, taking off his glasses.

"It's hard enough looking after you lot!"

The teens chuckled. Patrick stood up and walked over to the desk.

"Sir?"

Minnelli looked up at the small boy who was twiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Yes Patrick?"

"I was wondering… you know it's our last year at school and all… what will you do when we go into real police work?"

Minnelli sighed.

"I'm afraid I'll have to still be a teacher. I can't just leave…"

Teresa stood up, looking worried.

"But sir… you could still run our unit surely?"

Minnelli frowned and shook his head.

Sorry Teresa, it's not as simple as that. Mr Wainwright said that once you'd left he was going to take over…"

Rigsby's eyes widened.

"Wainwright?!"

Patrick looked at the disbelieving faces of the teens.

"He can't take over… we need you!"

Minnelli shrugged.

"Sorry Patrick there's nothing more I can do."

Patrick breathed in and turned to his friends.

"I suppose not, but I have an idea of what we can do…"

…

The broom cupboard was a tight squeeze for the group. It was lucky Teresa was small or she was sure not all of them would fit in. The light flickered as Patrick outlined his plan.

"So, Wainwright can't take over. He's horrid."

Teresa nodded in agreement.

"Apparently, James said he threw a book at him the other day for talking during class."

Patrick spoke.

"He abuses kids and gets away with it. We can't have him take over/ We need to get him fired…"

Grace moaned.

"We can't get a teacher fired Patrick…"

Cho interrupted.

"He's an awful teacher anyway Grace. You've seen how unfair he is to students. Remember when you didn't do that homework that time and he hit you with a pencil?"

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"Yes… and we know he has a violent streak, we could use that to our advantage."

Teresa caught onto Patrick's thinking and smiled.  
"So we get him to get mad, and show us his little violent side."

Patrick grinned at Teresa.

"Exactly!"

Rigsby looked unsure.

"How do we get him mad without it being our fault?"

Patrick frowned, his eyes shadowed under his eyebrows in the dim light.

"Hmm…I think we need to enlist the help of our new friend…"

…

Summer walked briskly down the empty corridor towards Wainwright's classroom. It was 5th period English, and Summer was late.

"When using the… oh Summer."

The teen walked in, chewing gum.

"Summer, gum in the bin please and take a seat. You're late."

Patrick hid a smile at Summer's stroppy attitude as she walked towards the teacher, spitting the gum out onto the floor in front of her.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake."

Wainwright rolled his eyes as Summer bent down slowly to pick up the gum. She stood up quickly, holding her chest.

"Sir!"

Wainwright looked puzzled. The plan was in motion.

"I saw that!"

The teacher looked even more confused. Summer continued, overdramatizing every word.

"You were looking down my top, at my… oh!"

Summer put her hand to her forehead as Wainwright's eyes widened in shock horror.

"No! Summer I didn't…!"

Patrick stood up.

"I saw too sir!"

The class joined in, with people shouting all sorts of phrases at the man. Patrick strode to the front as Summer collapsed dramatically into Cho's arms. He faced the teacher.  
"How dare you sir! Taking advantage of innocent girls…"

The teacher's faced grew red. Teresa and Rigsby sat smirking in the corner as they saw the plan develop. Grace hid her head in her hands, not wanting to be part of the deception. Patrick continued.

"And what's more, we know about you and Miss…"

Patrick's sentence was unfinished as Wainwright slammed his fist on the desk and grabbed Patrick's shirt. The class fell silent as the man spoke close to Patrick's face.

"What is going on!? You know I did no such thing and now you're spreading lies about me and another teacher. I'll have you in detention for the rest of your miserable life boy…"

Patrick's eyes darted towards Teresa worriedly, who had sat up. The plan was supposed to have worked by now. Wainwright was supposed to have broken already. Patrick thought on his feet, he turned his head back to the man and smirked.

"Mamma's boy…"

Patrick smiled as the man began to shake.

"What?!"

The teacher remained holding Patrick's shirt.

"I said you're a mamma's boy… go cry to mamma…"

The class joined in once again. Wainwright turned red; he lost it. The class were shouting so loudly that they almost missed the teacher throw Patrick to the ground. Cho stood up with Rigsby and made their move to the front to stop Wainwright, who had started throwing an assortment of items at Patrick. Cho grabbed one arm and Rigsby the other, just as Bertram walked in, looking angry.

"SILENCE!"

The class stopped, looking down into their laps.

"Kimball, Wayne, let go of Mr Wainwright! Mr Jane, get up off the floor. You're all coming to my office to explain what the hell is going on in here!"

Teresa glanced at Patrick, who winked at her. She relaxed; he obviously had a plan worked out that would get them out of trouble…


	29. Excuses

_Author's note: So sorry for the wait, I had exams and loads of work __ Thanks for your patience and all your continued support!_

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Bertram was pacing behind his desk, glaring at the three boys sat before him as Wainwright was fidgeting nervously on a chair to the side. Wayne and Cho looked over at Patrick; he said that he'd get them out of it. Patrick was about to speak when Bertram interrupted.

"Well? Fighting a teacher? Do you think that's acceptable behaviour?"

Patrick looked up at Bertram, who had stopped in front of his chair.

"Sir, we weren't fighting…"

Bertram interrupted again, causing Patrick to roll his eyes.

"Of course you were fighting… don't roll your eyelids at me…"

"I rolled my eyes, not my eyelids…"

"Quiet!"

Bertram had almost gone red in the face. He started to pace again, Patrick sighed.

"Sir, can I just…"

"No you cannot! I am appalled by your attitude. Talking back to me, making sarcastic comments, in my day you would never have dreamed of speaking to an adult like that…"

As Bertram continued his rant, Patrick chanced a look over at Wainwright, whose leg was shaking rhythmically. Patrick smirked at the man; Wainwright glared back, his eyes full of hatred. Patrick looked back to Bertram, who was now onto the subject of caning. Patrick was relieved that had been abolished, who knows what Bertram would have done if he could still use corporal punishment… Patrick was awoken from his thoughts by Bertram's face close to his.

"What do you have to say to that?"

Patrick glanced over to Wayne, in the hope he had heard the question but the boy was looking amused at his feet, where he was trying to tie his lace with his other foot. Cho was fiddling with his buttons and didn't even notice Patrick.

"Uh… what I have to say is irrelevant… what is relevant is the fact that Mr Wainwright assaulted me…"

The teacher looked up in a panic. Bertram looked at Patrick confused.

"What do you mean? You can't go accusing teachers of things like that…"

"We took a video, Wayne… Wayne…"

The boy looked up from his feet.

"Oh, sorry"

He took his phone out from his pocket and handed it to Bertram, who watched intently at the actions unfolding on the screen. Patrick had to suppress laughter at the development of Bertram's facial expressions into a final look of horror at Wainwright.

"Luther…"

Wainwright stood up frantically.

"No, he provoked me… I just…"

"No Luther… do you realise what you have done?"

Wainwright nodded solemnly and sat back down. Bertram turned to the three boys.

"Well, it seems Wayne and Cho were actually trying to help, so you two can go. But I'm watching you."

Cho stood up.

"That's a bit creepy…"

Wayne giggled and hurriedly left the room with Cho before Bertram's death glare obliterated them. Bertram turned to Patrick.

"Now, Patrick. I understand that what Mr Wainwright did was unacceptable, but is it true that you provoked him?"

"No Sir, I was protecting Summer."

Bertram nodded in understanding and turned to Wainwright.

"Luther, I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform you of your immediate dismissal. I can't have teachers like you working in my facility."

Wainwright was clearly holding back tears, much to Patrick's amusement. The man stood and left, until only Patrick and Bertram were sat in silence.

"Patrick, don't think you're totally in the clear… I know the type of boy you are, you secretly misbehave and rarely get caught, just know that I'm keeping an eye on you… next time, you won't get off so lightly…"

Patrick smiled and stood up.

"Thanks Sir, pleasure talking with you!"

Patrick left the office and was greeted immediately by Cho and Wayne, who were stood there smiling. Wayne patted Patrick on the back as they walked off down the corridor.

"Nice one man!"

…

It was the end of the school day and the teens were sat in Minnelli's office, who was scowling and smiling at the same time.

"You got Mr Wainwright… fired…"

Patrick nodded and grinned, proud of his achievement. Minnelli sat down and removed his glasses.

"Well, that settles that then. I'll be leading your unit when you leave school, but I want none of that kind of trickery when I'm in charge, do you hear?"

Teresa nodded, as did the other three. Only Patrick smiled.

"I can't promise that Sir! It was fun!"

Minnelli looked apprehensively at the boy.

"What have I signed myself up for...?"

Minnelli sighed and shuffled some papers around.

"So, have you all put your name down for the leaving party?"

Teresa looked confused.

"Leaving party?"

Minnelli nodded.

"Yes, to celebrate the end of school for you guys! The whole year is invited and it's going to be a huge night, held at the town hall!"

Grace clapped her hands excitedly as Teresa looked at Patrick nervously.

"Will I have to wear a dress?"

Patrick's smile widened, as he imagined her in a beautiful flowing gown.

"Ohh yes… I'm looking forward to it!"

Teresa sighed as Patrick chuckled. Grace interrupted.

"Teresa, we can go shopping together, the party is next Saturday, we can go shopping tomorrow, and it'll be so much fun!"

Patrick stifled a laugh at Teresa's horrified face, which quickly changed into a fake smile for Grace.

"Uh, yeah sure… it'll be _great_ fun…"

Grace smiled and was practically bouncing off the walls. Teresa looked at Patrick, this time he actually did laugh as she mouthed the words "help me!" and pulled a face. Saturday was going to be a great night, he could tell…


	30. New Beginnings

**Chapter Thirty**

_Author's Note: Um… so I reeeaaaaalllly apologise for not updating in ages. Everyone is going to hate me but I think this is going to be the last Chapter for this story. I'm not sure where else to go and I think I have made a nice conclusive ending. I can always write an epilogue if you want? Please tell me what you think and feel free to shout. I hope you have all enjoyed this story and thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! Enjoy!_

Patrick pulled up outside the town hall in his new blue car and stepped out, adjusting his suit and bowtie before walking to the passenger door and opening it gallantly for Teresa.

"Madame…"

Teresa grinned at Patrick as she stepped out of the car in a beautiful flowing green dress that glimmered in the moonlight. Her earrings shone and her hair quivered in the slight wind. Patrick's face spread into a smile.

"You look so gorgeous!"

"Hush!"

Teresa hit Patrick on the arm jokingly but couldn't help but blush as Patrick linked his arm in hers. Teresa glanced at her boyfriend as they walked into the town hall together.

"You don't look so bad yourself!"

Patrick grinned and Teresa chuckled as she looked up at his still wild hair. He smiled his cute half smile and walked in through the door.

…

The party was well underway and the teens had been dancing and singing all night, even Minnelli had danced, much to everyone's amusement. Patrick and Teresa had moved to the side of the dance floor and were sitting sipping lemonade as Grace and Rigsby danced together. Cho was stood in the corner with Summer, Patrick looked over and saw them exchange a kiss. He smiled to himself as Teresa turned to talk to him.

"I can't believe we've actually finished school now!"

Patrick looked around thoughtfully.

"Yeah… I haven't been in school as long as you though! Are you happy to leave?"

Teresa chewed her lips and nodded.

"I think so! Working with the police is going to be so cool!"

The boy nodded in agreement as Teresa's face suddenly turned into a small smile of nostalgia.

"I love this song!"

Patrick attuned his ears. It was more than words by extreme. He grinned and held out his hand. People had already started filling the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?"

Teresa giggled.

"I'd love to dance!"

The pair stood up and moved to the middle of the floor.

_And just reach out your hands and touch me__  
Hold me close don't ever let me go_

Patrick and Teresa stepped fluidly across the dance floor in each other's arms, Teresa's head resting on Patrick's shoulder. Teresa lifted her head slightly and whispered into his ear.

"I love you Patrick Jane."

The boy blushed and leant his head onto hers.

"Forever and always Reese…"

Teresa's grin spread across her face as she rested her body into Patrick's, letting him guide her around the floor, feeling safe, warm and completely happy.

…

The night was over with the clock showing 1am. Patrick had just dropped off Grace and Rigsby at the girl's house and had now pulled up at home with Teresa, who was drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat. Patrick looked over at her with adoring eyes and took her hand in his own, kissing the back of it lightly. Teresa stirred and looked up and him with droopy eyes, smiling.

"We're home."

Teresa moaned and shifted her head onto Patrick's shoulder.

"Come on Reese, we gotta get out."

She smiled.

"How come you're calling me Reese now?"

Patrick shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess I like the sound of it."

Teresa chuckled and closed her eyes as Patrick lifted her out of the car. He walked to the door and struggled to unlock it as Teresa's head lolled to the side in his arms. He placed her on his bed gently and brushed the hair away from her face, then removed her shoes. He removed his blazer, bowtie and shoes and lay beside her, putting the soft blue blanket over them both. Patrick's head nestled into her soft black hair and Teresa rolled over and moved her body into his. Patrick felt himself drifting off and let himself slide into the warm comfortable darkness.

…

Minnelli closed the door quietly behind him, and walked up the stairs carefully. The clock showed 3am, he had to help clear the hall away after the party. The older man stepped carefully across the landing and peeked into Patrick's room. He smiled as he saw the pair lying together on the bed in each other's arms. The man shut the door silently and checked up on James and Tommy, who were sleeping soundly in their own rooms. Minnelli smiled to himself and walked to his room, realising how lucky he was to have such a beautiful new family.

…

Patrick stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Daylight filtered through the thin curtains and birds were singing loudly outside. Teresa's arms were still wrapped around his body so he put his head back down and snuggled into her hair but he was awoken when the door creaked behind him. He twisted his head round to see Tommy walk through the door with a piece of paper. He smiled at Patrick and shook lightly on Teresa's arm, the paper rustling softly against her face.

"Reese…"

Teresa opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Tommy. The girl sat up and the younger boy hopped up onto the bed, thrusting the piece of paper in his sister's face. Teresa held it and Patrick leaned in, both of their faces turning into a smile at what they saw.

Roughly drawn in crayon, Tommy had drawn a picture. Teresa and Patrick stood arm in arm at the back, with Minnelli between them. Tommy and James were stood in front smiling and the sun was shining behind them.

"This is beautiful Tommy!"

Teresa pulled her little brother into a hug and wrapped her other arm round Patrick's shoulder. The younger boy grinned and pointed at the picture.

"That one's uncle Mwinell, that's you Reese and Pwatrick's got curly hair."

The little boy giggled and his face creased up in a mischievous grin at Patrick. Teresa pointed at the younger boys in the picture.

"And that's you and James?"

Tommy nodded and grinned.

"It's lovely Tommy! Why don't you go and show Uncle Minnelli and he might put it up on the wall!"

Tommy grabbed the picture and jumped off the bed, dashing out of the room. Patrick turned to Teresa and smiled sweetly at her.

"He seems so much happier here."

Teresa nodded in agreement.

"This move has been the best thing that has happened to us. I was so worried at what might happen once we left school."

Patrick rubbed his hand on Teresa's shoulder and pulled her into him.

"But it's all fine now, we've got a job waiting for us that is with our friends, we've got a lovely home and a great step-dad! Who knows what the future will bring!"

Teresa nodded and kissed Patrick sweetly on the cheek. She looked up at him with bright green eyes and smiled.

"I know one thing about our future…"

Patrick looked into her beautiful eyes.

"What's that?"

Teresa nestled her head onto his shoulder.

"We'll always be together no matter what. I love you so much my dishevelled, curly haired, mischievous and troublesome young man."

Patrick chuckled.

"I love you too my stubborn, warm hearted, beautiful and perfect girl."

Teresa laughed and snuggled into Patrick's chest as he rested his head on hers.

"You had my heart from the first moment we met Reese, and I want you to hold onto it forever."

Teresa giggled.

"Getting all soppy on me Patrick? I'll always hold your heart but just so you know, if you ever get on my nerves, I will not hesitate to squish it all up in my hands!"

Patrick laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Teresa lifted her head.

"Oh I wouldn't would I?"

Teresa sat up and pounced on Patrick with her hands, hitting his chest softly as he tried to fend her off giggling. The pair fell of the bed with a thump as Teresa pinned Patrick to the ground by the shoulders.

"I give up! Mercy!"

Teresa released the pressure and lay beside the panting boy, both smiling widely.

"Don't be getting too rough Mr Jane; we've got to be careful."

Patrick turned his head towards the girl.

"How come?"

Teresa put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"We wouldn't want to shake around the baby too much now would we?"

Patrick's eyes widened as he stared open mouthed at the girl beside him.

"Whaa…?"

Teresa started to laugh wildly.

"Haha, just kidding! Your face!"

Patrick started to breathe again as his face turned up into a grin.

"You are horrible Teresa Lisbon, just horrible!"

Teresa slowed down her laughter.

"What would you do if it was true though?"

Patrick took the girl's hand in his own and stared honestly into her eyes.

"I promise I would always be there for you and the baby, who of course would be called Patrick junior…"

Teresa interrupted.

"Now hold on a minute, what if it's a girl?"

Patrick grinned.

"Patricia then…"

Teresa laughed as the pair lay on the floor, laughing at absurd baby names and fighting over who would have to wake up in the night. As they lay, giggling and smiling, the birds continued to tweet outside, the sun shone through the trees and the world moved around slowly. The blue sky was scattered with bubble white clouds and the grass swayed in the breeze. People walked by with pushchairs and bags, cars drove by slowly and the metal glinted in the light.

The white plastic stick lay at the top of the bin, just outside the house. The edges were slightly obscured by banana peel and the white had smudges across it. The green bar across the middle glowed slightly, and was covered with one word, in capital letters:

Positive.


End file.
